Tumblr Prompts
by moonshoesklaine
Summary: This is going to be for all of the stories I have been prompted on Tumblr...Or if you want to prompt me anything on here, send me a message, or leave it in a review :)
1. Thank you Blaine Warbler

Everyone in the New Directions had been together when the gun shot went off. Well, almost everybody.

Brittany had wanted Blaine's advice before Glee Practice started because she had recently found out that Lord Tubbington was gay and she wanted Blaine's advice on how he would want to be treated if he was a cat so she knew how to treat Lord Tubbington-what foods to feed him and stuff.

Of course, Blaine was only too happy to help Brittany-however strange the request was-so he had followed her.

When the gun shot went off, Brittany was the first thing that went through Sam's mind. He knew that she was with Blaine, and Blaine was a good guy, so he would know what to do, and how to calm her down.

But that didn't make him any less scared.

Mr Schue and Coach Bieste were in the room and they had locked the door on instinct. Someone had rattled the choir room door and he couldn't help think that it was Brittany.

What if she had gotten scared and ran off?

There were a million thoughts going through his head, but he took one look at the phone in his head and immediately got an idea. He stood up, causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"Mr Schue?" The teacher looked up at Sam and prompted him to continue, "I was just thinking-can we maybe like ring Brittany, or Blaine? I can ring them and put the phone on loud speaker."

"I'm not sure Sam-I mean, we don't know the situation out there, you could be putting your life in danger."

"I don't care Mr Schue. No offence but your girlfriend is safe. You know exactly where she is and you know that she's going to be waiting for you when you get back. I don't know where Britts is. I don't know if she's okay. I don't even know if I'll ever get to see her again. All I know is that I need to hear her voice and I need to hear it now. So if that means that I might die-well that's a risk I'm willing to take."

By the time he had finished, a tear had escaped his eye and he hastily wiped it away with shaking hands. Mr Schue stared at him, sympathetically, "Sam, what about everyone else in this room? Are you willing to put their lives at risk as well?"

Sam stayed silent. He didn't really know how to answer that. It wasn't until a small voice in the corner of the room spoke up that he was brought back from his thoughts.

"I don't mind." He spun around on one foot to face the voice that had spoken up, "Marley?" He knew he had been close with her at the start of the year, but recently they hadn't been as close as perhaps he'd hoped. It was at times like now, though, that he was grateful to have a friend like her.

"Yeah, I don't mind either." Soon enough the entire room had agreed to put the phone on loudspeaker. He looked to Mr Schue, with a small smile playing on his lips.

Mr Schue sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "Fine. But Sam-you have to keep it down. I mean it. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Mr Schue." Sam considered calling Brittany's phone, but he knew that she kept her phone on loud-just so she could hear her ring tone every time she got a called.

He decided that phoning Blaine would probably be safer. He pressed a single button on his phone-already having Blaine on speed dial 2-and placed the phone gently in the middle of the room. The other students gathered in a circle around the phone, even Mr Schue and Coach Bieste came to join them.

Of course, Artie was still sat in his chair, so he could simply roll over.

Sam was biting his nails, waiting in anticipation as the phone rang.

It rang

And rang

And rang.

Finally, on the fourth ring Blaine picked up. His voice was shaky and he sniffed before answering, "Sam?"

"Yeah, Blaine. Is Britts with you? Are you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah-she's with me, We're fine. How's everyone in the choir room?"

"Hi Sammy!"

"Hey Britt," The relief in Sam's voice was evident, "We were so scared Blaine. We Didn't know where you and Brittany were. In fact-we still don't. Where are you guys?"

They were speaking in hushed whispers, and Sam could hear Blaine draw in a breath on the other line-clearly just about to reply, when he heard a door creak open.

The New Directions all sucked in a sharp breath, hearts beating wildly as footsteps echoed through the phone. The steps were evenly spaced apart, and it was almost as if the owner of the steps was teasing the teens.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. A deep voice rang through the line, and the menacing tone to it created a picture of his appearance for the New Directions. It wasn't a pleasant one.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. I won't hurt you. Don't worry."

He was met by silence, so he took another step, the sound getting increasingly louder with each step.

He let out a cruel, harsh laugh, "Oh come on," He dragged out these words, "I know you're in there. You can't hide from me. Not forever anyway."

Another pause, "No? You don't want to come out and play with me. It will be awfully fun." The New Directions could hear Brittany sniffle on the other line and the man let out another cruel laugh, "Aww. Am I scaring you?"

He stopped abruptly.

"Well how about I make you a deal, yeah? If you come out here, then I won't go crazy with my gun, If you decide that you want to be cowards and stay in there all day, then I will shoot everyone in this school until they are all dead. Do you want that on your conscience? Do you? Now. Come on. Make your choice."

You could hear the silence in the choir room as they waited for some form of noise.

Eventually, Blaine's voice could be heard, quieter than before if possible, "It's okay, Britt. I'll go out there, and you run and get help, yeah?"

"That's not going to work, you know. It's cute though, how you want to protect her. You know what? Just for the hell of it, I'll let her go. Come on out!"

Two clicks could be heard. One sounded like a door being unlocked, the other like the safety being turned off on a gun.

The New Directions sucked in a breath as they waited for movement on the other end. They could hear a door creak open, shortly followed by two light steps. Then, suddenly, the sound of somebody running away and then a door swinging open and closed.

Brittany.

The New Directions all wiped sweat from their brows and let out a sigh of relief. Their relief was short lived, however, as the next sound that came from the small speakers from the phone was one they hoped they would never hear again.

_Bang!_

They jumped in surprise. There was a clatter as Blaine's phone fell to the floor, followed by a thump as he followed suit. He cried out in pain and Sam sat up straight.

"Blaine?"

Blaine kept screaming in pain, "Blaine! Talk to me man!" He shot up and ran towards the door, struggling as he was stopped by Will and Coach Bieste.

"Please! Come on Mr Schue! Let me see him!"

"No. Sam. You can't! That guy is still there with Blaine and he has a gun. You heard Brittany run out. She'll go get help and then we can see Blaine. Trust me Sam-Blaine is going to be fine."

"Can you promise me that?"

There was a pause, because in reality, no. Will couldn't promise Sam that his best friend would be alright. He couldn't promise him that Blaine would get out alive. He just had to lie.

"Yes Sam. I can promise you. Do you know why I can promise you that?"

Sam shook his head, "Why?"

"Because I know Blaine, and Blaine won't let himself be anything other than okay. Not before Regionals."

"What? So Blaine's been shot and I don't know if he's okay or not and all you can think about is our next competition? I thought you were better than that Mr Schue."

He pushed past him and forced his way out the door, fully intent on heading straight to Blaine, before he realised that he didn't even know where Blaine and Brittany had been. He let out a groan and slid down the wall, holding his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, expecting to see Mr Schue. He was surprised to find himself staring into the eyes of Brittany. He allowed himself to be pulled into her arms as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's okay Sammy. Don't cry. I've told the police where Blaine is and they've gone to get the man with the gun. It's all going to be okay, Sammy. We're going to be okay."

Sam wiped his eyes and looked at Brittany, "But what about Blaine?"

"What do you mean?"

"After you left, Blaine he-he was-"

But he didn't need to continue, Brittany had heard the gunshot-and that had caused her to run even faster to get outside. She knew what had happened. Well, at least she could guess.

They were both brought from their thoughts as two paramedics ran past, pushing Blaine on a stretcher through the doors. Sam shot up and was met by the rest of the New Directions, who had joined the couple outside the choir room.

"Are we following behind then?"

Sam took no time in replying, "Of course"

They all followed behind the ambulance. Sam wouldn't stop shaking until he reached the hospital, and even then he still had slight tremors in his hands. He allowed Jake to drive him there and met the rest of his friends in the hospital waiting room as they awaited on news of Blaine and his injury.

As it turns out, Blaine had been shot in the shoulder. The bullet hadn't hit anything important, but it had just grazed a major artery, meaning that a short time in surgery had fixed it.

When the New Directions had finally gotten permission to see Blaine, they had all filed in at once. They gathered around the bed and smiled at the look on his face as they walked through the door.

Blaine's right arm was kept close to his body in a blue sling. His eyes were glazed over from the amount of medication he was on. After they had all caught up, Brittany had asked for a few minutes alone with Blaine. They all agreed and stepped out of the room to allow the two some space.

When everyone had left, Brittany carefully climbed up onto the bed. She kneeled down and took Blaine's left hand in hers. She reached up and twirled one of his curls in her finger. Then she took a hold of his hand again and looked at him straight in the eye, "Thank you dolphin."

"That's okay Britt."

"No. It's not okay Blaine Warbler. It's not okay, because you got hurt. And I'm sorry. So thank you for today. I want you to know that you saved me. Because of you we're all safe at McKinley and that man got into trouble. You're a super hero Blaine Warbler. To me, to Lord Tubbington, and to all of the New Directions. There's also a couple of other people who want to see you."

Blaine's eyes shot open, and his brow furrowed in confusion, "Who?"

Brittany pointed to the door and both of their eyes lit up. She jumped off the bed and allowed two figures to step through the door. Blaine's eyebrows shot to the back of his head, "Kurt? What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York."

"Well I was, but what sort of person would I be if I stayed in New York when my boyfriend was lying in a hospital bed, huh?"

"I dunno."

"I'd be a pretty crappy one, wouldn't I?"

"No Kurt! You could never be a crappy boyfriend! Never!"

"And that's why I love this kid."

Blaine looked up as Burt Hummel stepped out from behind Kurt.

"Mr Hummel?"

"How many times kid? It's Burt."

"Sorry, I-"

"No. No apologising Blaine. Not after what you did today. There is no way I would have done what you did today when I was your age. You are so brave Blaine, and I am glad Kurt found you. We'll give you two some time to catch up. Come one Brittany."

Brittany obediently followed Burt out into the corridor where the rest of the New Directions were. Kurt waited until the door was completely shut before turning to Blaine, and taking Brittany's spot on the bed.

"Listen Kurt, I-"

"Oh shut up you."

Blaine couldn't get any further before Kurt leaned in towards Blaine, cupped his face in his hands and brought him in for a kiss.

They pulled apart after a minute or two and Blaine smiled goofily at Kurt, "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine," Blaine yawned loudly and Kurt chuckled before continuing, "Now go to sleep."


	2. Hazing

Kurt was ecstatic when he saw his boyfriend's goofy face smiling back at him outside his locker. When he transferred near the end of last year, he was more than happy to continue his relationship with Blaine from two different schools.

Actually, it was going quite well.

But now, as he looked into his hazel eyes, he realised that this year would be the best school year yet.

Not only had the bullying died down, but now he could see both the New Directions, and his adorable boyfriend at the same time. The two stuck close together as they walked down the hallway (neither one of them wanting to do anything else-after all-the bullying hadn't completely stopped).

"So, you'll be auditioning for Glee Club, right?"

"Well, I-"

"No, Blaine. That was rhetorical. What I mean is, when are you auditioning?"

There was a smile on his face and Blaine returned it, before chuckling lightly to himself, "Relax babe. My audition is on Wednesday. I'm thinking of singing something by Katy Perry-what do you think?"

Kurt stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to Blaine, with a serious look on his face, "Oh-no honey. They'll all be expecting that."

"They Will?"

He nodded, "Yeah. How about something like, it's not unusual? That could be good."

"Tom Jones. I'm impressed."

Kurt smiled and nodded with pride, but narrowed his eyes at Blaine, trying to figure out what he was missing. Finally, it clicked, "What are you hiding, Blaine?"

"What? I'm not hiding anything. See." He put his hands in front of him for Kurt to see. He rolled his eyes, "No, silly. I mean there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

Blaine looked at the ground, sheepishly. Then he muttered something so quiet that not even Kurt could hear him, so he asked him to repeat it. Blaine cleared his throat before replying, "I said I was thinking about trying out for football."

"Football? But why?"

"Well because the football team bullied you because you're gay, right? So I thought that if I tried out for it and made the team, then they might sort of-I dunno-ease of on the bullying a bit more."

"Can you even play football?"

"Well I can play a bit. My dad used to play with me and Cooper all the time, and then when I first joined the warblers we played a few times. Trust me, I've picked up a thing or two."

He winked, which caused Kurt to blush a deep scarlet. Blaine laughed and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder, "Come on. I'm trying out at lunch if you wanna come see me."

"I'm not sure, Blaine."

"I'll be all sweaty."

Normally, this would have made Kurt recoil in disgust, but to see Blaine sweaty would be a pleasure.

He wasn't a baby penguin any more, after all.

"Okay, fine. I'll come."

True to his word, Kurt had gone along to try outs to see Blaine, and although he might have received a few comments from the rest of the football team about coming to try outs to see them work out, Kurt just brushed it off and took a seat on the bleachers.

As it turned out, Blaine wasn't actually that bad. In fact, Kurt would go as far as to say that he was great. Coach Bieste did look impressed with him-and the fact that he took his shirt off when he was finished was an added bonus.

By the end of it, Blaine was panting like a dog. He waited until Coach Bieste was done talking to him before he jogged across the field over to Kurt, his top left discarded in a pile.

"So. What did you think?"

"I-I-Uh-" But Kurt was too occupied with his boyfriend's physique to concentrate on forming any sort of words, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "It was hot!"

"Hot, huh?"

He immediately turned red and looked down. Blaine chuckled before taking a seat next to Kurt and placing one hand on the small of his back, "It's okay, Kurt. You're allowed to think your boyfriend is hot. Actually, I'd be rather offended if you didn't. Now come on, it's nearly the end of lunch."

The two headed off to their next class and started to plan Blaine's glee club audition.

Obviously, the Glee Club audition went off without a hitch, leaving the two teens both waiting for Friday, when the new Glee Club and football members would be posted.

Friday rolled around soon enough. Blaine met Kurt by his locker, as usual, and they headed towards the notice board, where both Mr Schue and Coach Bieste were pinning something up.

Kurt looked at Blaine, "You take the football and I'll take the Glee Club?"

He nodded and they headed to their allocated list. After mere seconds Kurt came bounding over to Blaine, "Blaine! You made it! I knew your audition was amazing! How did you do in football?"

Blaine looked upset and Kurt's face fell, "I'm sorry Babe-there's always next year." But then Blaine's features changed. His face lit up and a wide grin grew on his face, "I'm in Kurt!"

The two hugged, not caring who saw and pulled back after a minute or two when Coach Bieste cleared her throat behind them. They looked sheepish, but Bieste simply patted Blaine on the back and handed him a red and white letterman jacket, "Congratulations Anderson. Practice is on Monday. See you then."

"Thanks Coach."

Then she was gone.

"So. My boyfriend the jock, huh?"

"I guess," he looked at his watch and smiled suggestively at Kurt, "I'd say we've got about 20 minutes before Glee Club starts. Wanna sneak off?"

"And go where exactly?"

"McDonalds of course. I am starving."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's childlike behaviour, "Blaine-it's barely nine in the morning."

"So? We could still get a breakfast."

"Fine. But we need to be quick."

"Of course."

Kurt had to say, having a jock for a boyfriend was quite useful. Nobody really bullied him any more-not even the occasional slushie. Everything was going great.

Well, for him at least.

He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something going on with Blaine. He was quieter at lunch, he hardly ever joined in the conversation at Glee Club, and wouldn't come over his house any more.

Every time Kurt had asked him about it, Blaine had shrugged it off, and said he was fine. But Kurt knew better. He knew there was something wrong-he just had to figure out what.

"Blaine. Please tell me what's wrong. I can't help if I don't know."

"There's nothing wrong Kurt, I swear."

"Blaine, seriously. I know when you're lying and now is one of those times. You can tell me anything. Honestly-I won't care."

"I-"

Kurt thought that Blaine was finally going to open up, but then the bell rang, signalling the end of classes. Blaine stopped what he was saying and looked up at the clock, "Sorry Kurt-I-I have to go. Can't be late for football practice." Then he ran off.

Kurt knew that there was only one way to find out what was going on, and-call him a stalker-but that way was to follow his boyfriend. He waited until nobody else could see him, before heading out to the field to hide under the bleachers.

He frowned when nobody came out. Coach Bieste hadn't been in the past week, but the team still practiced. They usually just went through plays, or practiced the parts where they were the weakest.

Still frowning, Kurt made his way back inside. Maybe they were just running late. He tip toed over to the locker room entrance and hid behind the door frame. He could hear noises coming from the inside-but they weren't the usual noises you'd expect to hear coming from a football team.

They were noises of pain.

And it sounded like-Blaine?

Kurt put his ear to the door and realised with regret that it was indeed his boyfriend crying out for help, his sounds becoming quieter by the second. It was then that Kurt realised it was Wednesday. Football wasn't on after school on that day.

Bringing his hand to his mouth, Kurt ran to Mr Schuester's office, knowing that he would still be there. The teacher looked up from his marking when he saw Kurt enter, "Kurt? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"It's Blaine. I think he's in trouble. Please Mr Schue, you've got to help me."

"Alright. Show me where he is."

Kurt thanked the teacher and ran as fast as he could to where he was just standing. Will could hear Blaine's voice straight away and he immediately rushed into the locker room. What he saw made him feel sick.

Kurt gasped when he followed Mr Schue in, and his heart broke.

Blaine had been shoved into the corner of the locker room and was surrounded by the rest of the team. Sam, Mike, or Puck weren't there, he noticed, but someone else was.

Finn.

"What the hell is going on here? You lot! In my office! Now!"

The team scampered out of the door and headed in the direction of Will's office. He left Kurt with Blaine to deal with the others, knowing that Blaine needed Kurt at the moment.

And nobody else.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and allowed the younger boy to cry into his chest. He didn't ask Blaine what had been happening. But he didn't need to-because Mr Schue had given him the full story after his talk with the football players.

"Kurt, come on man! Just talk to me!"

"You stay away from me Finn Hudson! You are a monster! And I swear to God, if you ever try to speak to me again, I'll-"

This is how Burt Hummel and his wife found the boys walking through the front door. He stood up, "Woah-what's going on boys? I'm sure you can work out this argument."

"This is not just and argument dad."

"Then what is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow-I can't even say it-but you've been invited to an assembly by Principal Figgins. Just like the rest of the football team's parents."

Burt shared a confused look with Carole, but they allowed their children the time they needed to think alone.

The next day was the assembly. Burt and Carole sat at the back and were wondering if anybody would ever tell them what was going on when the Principal walked out.

He effortlessly walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat into it, "I am sorry to inform you all, but the McKinley Football Team has been cut." There were multiple gasps around the room, while the football team looked down in shame, "I feel like this is a necessary action I must take to deal with the recent activities. Yesterday, members of the team were caught red handed, performing something known as hazing. I would like to remind you all that this act is against the law, and the police have been informed. I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to Blaine Anderson, who appears to have been the victim, and would like him to know, that Ms Pilsbury's door is always open, should he need to converse with her."

Although his choice of words seemed a bit old fashioned, and his face seemed to show no emotion, Burt could tell that Figgins' monotonous apology was heartfelt.

"Now, to offer their support for their fellow Glee Club Member, please welcome the New Directions."

The curtains opened, revealing the New Directions-minus Kurt Blaine and Finn-Finn was standing ashamed with the rest of the team, while Kurt was sitting with Blaine, rubbing his thumb across Blaine's knuckle.

And for the first time during a New Direction performance, Burt noticed, the rest of the student body stayed silent.


	3. Triple Threat

**Author's note**: This was for the prompt: Blaine transferred to McKinley when Kurt transferred back. Blaine becomes best friends with Quinn. Klaine are being bullied on one day Kurt breaks down saying he's had enough and he wants to run away. Blaine agrees so they both agree they'll run away. Blaine tells Quinn and Quinn wants to go with them. All 3 of them runaway leaving a note for Burt. New Directions and Warblers are really upset. They don't hear nothing until 3 weeks later when Kurt phones Burt to tell him they're all okay and they have an apartment etc but won't tell Burt where they are. Klaine and Quinn are happy, and when they're busking on the street a record manager comes and wants to sign them. ND and Warblers see the trio on TV singing they're single live on Ellen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Surprise!"

"Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"I transferred, silly. I couldn't bare to be apart from my wonderful boyfriend for five days a week so I had my parents sign the forms and now I go to school here. isn't it great?"

"It's-It's amazing!"

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, as Blaine returned the gesture, neither of them caring about the consequences it would create.

"So, fellow student, where are you headed?" Kurt slapped Blaine's arm playfully and rolled his eyes, "You're such a geek."

"But that's why you like me, right?"

"No," Blaine's face fell before Kurt could continue, "That's why I love you."

Kurt walked ahead of Blaine, in the direction of the choir room, "I don't have anything." He strided back, taking his hand and pulling him with him, "_We _have Glee practice."

"Will Mr Schue let me in? I haven't auditioned yet."

"Why would you need to? We all know you can sing."

"True."

Will did let Blaine join, after all, he had seen him sing with the warblers, and the kid was good.

"Let's all welcome our newest member, Blaine Anderson!"

Everyone applauded as Blaine was led to a seat at the back next to Kurt.

A blonde cheerleader turned around in her chair and smiled at Blaine, "I'm Quinn, by the way." She stuck her hand out for him to shake, leaving both her and Kurt surprised when Blaine bent down to kiss it.

"You know what, Blaine Anderson? I think you and me are going to get on just fine."

And fine they were.

Over the next couple of weeks, Blaine and Quinn had grown increasingly closer. She had confided in him with her past experiences of bullying in her old school, and had told him all about fat Lucy, while he had told her about the Sadie Hawkins dance, and given her advice with her relationship.

It was nice for her, really, to be so close with a boy, yet not run the risk of getting impregnated by him, and it was nice for him to have somebody to talk to other than Kurt.

And that really came in handy on January 13th.

The bullying was still going on at McKinley, much to the dismay of Kurt and Blaine. Blaine couldn't really talk to Kurt about it, he had enough on his plate already-so he did the only other thing he could think of.

He called Quinn.

"Hey Blaine. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just-I really need somebody to talk to."

"Then talk away."

So he did. He talked to her for 12 minutes to get everything off his chest. By the time he had finished, he had a tear rolling down his face.

"No don't cry Blaine. It will be okay, I promise."

"I know, I'm being stupid. It's just-this is how everything started at my old school, and we all know how that turned out."

It was true. Quinn remembered how Blaine had literally broke down after running into some people from his old school-something which couldn't go down without an explanation.

"Blaine. Listen to me. This is nothing like your old school, and do you know why?" He sniffed.

"Why?"

"Because you have me. And I will not let anything happen to you while you are at McKinley. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Quinn."

"Don't mention it."

He hung up the phone, in a much better mood than he had been before, when his phone buzzed-signalling a new message.

_From Kurt x: _Can you meet me in the choir room? x

_To Kurt x_: Sure, I'll be there in 2 minutes x

Blaine frowned before closing his locker door shut and heading in the general direction of the choir room. When he got there, Kurt was standing in the middle of the room, pacing back and forth.

He placed his messenger bag on the floor and walked over to Kurt, placing a hand on his arm, "Hey-everything okay?"

"No Blaine. It's not okay. That's the problem."

"Woah, Kurt," He removed his hand, placing both in the air, "I'm sorry, I only asked."

"Sorry-it was my fault. I shouldn't have snapped-wait have you been-have you been crying?"

"Not important. Come on, tell me what's up."

"I'm sick of this Blaine. I'm sick of everyone thinking they're better than us and thinking that they can treat us like crap. I've had this for years now, and nobody has done anything about it. I've had enough."

"So, what are you saying?"

Kurt took a deep breath in, preparing himself for what he was about to say, "I want to run away."

"Run away? To where? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I don't want to stay here any more, so I don't care where I go. I understand that this might be hard for you to take in, but we can still date, right? We'll just have to do it long distance."

"No,"

"What?"

"We're not doing it long distance."

"Why?"

"Because I'm coming with you, of course. I'm not going to sit around while my boyfriend is living on his own. I'm coming with you. I just have to tell Quinn."

"Quinn? Why?"

"Because, I tell her everything. And she's a really close friend."

"Okay, but hurry back."

Blaine ran out to find Quinn and not 5 minutes later, he had returned-with Quinn in tow. They were both out of breath by the time they had ran back and Blaine picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, "Quinn wants to come with us."

"Really? But I thought you liked it here."

"I do, but I'm pretending to be someone I'm not. I constantly have to act like someone I don't want to be because I'm the head cheerleader. I need to escape."

"So we're all doing this?"

"We're doing it. We need to write a note, though."

Blaine nodded and took out a pen and notepad from his bag. He smiled at the other two before discussing what would go in the note, and putting pen to paper, finally sliding it into his bag. Then, for the last time, Kurt, Blaine and Quinn said goodbye to the choir room, heading straight for the nearest train station-making a quick detour for the Hummel's house first so they could drop off the letter.

Glee Club was later that afternoon. Everybody was confused when Blaine, Kurt and Quinn didn't show up. They were beginning to worry when Burt walked through the door, holding a folded up piece of paper in his hands. He walked into the middle of the room, held up the note and addressed the group.

"Earlier today, this was posted through my door. I thought you would want to read it."

"What is it?"

"It's a letter from Blaine."

"Well what does it say?"

_Dear Mr Hummel,_

_Kurt has decided that he can no longer take the bullying at McKinley. He fears that nobody has done anything about it because nobody has noticed, and it has really gotten to him. He approached me in the choir room earlier today and told me that he wanted to run away. I wouldn't be able to take it if I knew that Kurt was out there alone, so I have decided to go with him._

_I believe that you should know that Quinn has also tagged along. She has been pretending to be someone she's not now for far too long, and she needs a change._

_Don't worry, we will not be venturing out into the world without money. My grandfather had recently passed and has left me a large deal of money in his will. It is in my bank account and I know that he would want me to use it wisely. I can't think of any other way I'd rather spend it than to make sure that Kurt is happy and safe._

_I will keep him safe for you Mr Hummel, and if anything happens to him then I give you permission to do anything you want-but I can guarantee that your son will be safe with me._

_We will phone you as soon as we can. Please give my parents and the warblers all of my love,_

_Blaine Devon Anderson._

"So that's it? Kurt's gone?"

"Yeah. So are Blaine and Quinn."

"Have you told their parents?"

"Yeah, Quinn's parents want to inform the police and Blaine's parents said that they trust him."

"Well, what did you say about the police?"

"I said no."

"No? Why?"

Burt took off his cap and scratched his bald head, "Because, Santana, if I phone the police, they'll go out looking for them, and that's going to make Kurt think that I don't trust him He'll never come back then. Besides, Blaine gave me his word that Kurt would stay safe, and I know that that kid will do anything in his power to keep that promise."

"So what? We just leave it?"

"For now we do, yeah."

He tuned to walk away, when Brittany's voice stopped him.

"What about the warblers?"

"I've left a message with Dalton, and they told me that they would let them know. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back."

The New Directions could tell that Burt was beginning to cry, but neither one of them said anything.

Nobody had heard anything from either one of the teenagers.

Until 3 weeks later. The warblers had stopped practicing for Regionals-not in the mood, but the New Directions were still going. Mercedes prayed for them everyday-as did Joe. Brittany begged Lord Tubbington to get in contact with the Cat Lord, to see if he could do anything about it.

But in the end, it was Burt who received the call.

It happened at around 3 o'clock on Saturday afternoon. He had been working at the garage, sorting through papers when Kurt's personalised ring tone sounded through the speakers.

"Kurt?"

"Hey Dad!"

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"Dad, I am great. I am so sorry for just leaving like that, and I want to thank you for trusting me."

Kurt sounded so happy, and it brought a tear to Burt's eye, "So, how are you holding up kiddo? Blaine taking care of you all right?"

"Blaine has been amazing dad! He used some of his grand dad's money to buy an apartment for us, but he's keeping the rest in his bank account so he can use it for rent and stuff."

"Can you tell me where you guys are? Or at least if I'm going to see you any time soon?"

He could practically hear the smile on Kurt's face as he replied, "Oh you're going to be seeing us very soon, but we won't be seeing you." There was the sound of someone in the background, and then Kurt could be heard, telling Quinn that he was coming now, "Sorry dad, I have to go. Blaine's just cooked us all some dinner, but I'll keep in touch, yeah?"

"Okay, Kiddo. Stay safe. I love you."

"Love you too dad, bye."

Then he was gone.

The first thing Burt did was tell Carole about the phone call. Then he rang everyone in the New Directions, the warblers, and Blaine and Quinn's parents.

Over the next few days, Burt was left pondering about what Kurt had said about seeing him. He had tried asking, but Kurt would just reply with another riddle. On Monday, everyone received a text from either Kurt, Blaine, or Quinn.

And it simply read;

_Tune in to the Ellen Show. _

Nothing else. That was it. Of course, by this point, everyone was so excited at the contact that they would have done anything if they were told to.

So they all tuned in.

Ellen came on the screen, sitting in her usual seat, as she addressed the camera, "Well-we have one hell of a show coming up for you guys today, but more about that later. So now, on my show-is a hot new band who were discovered by a record manager on the streets of New York. We'll get that full story, plus them singing their brand new single right now, so please help me welcome-Triple Threat."

Everyone's mouths dropped as they saw who walked onto the stage. Blaine came on first, dressed in a red zip up hoody, a tight fitting white t-shirt, skinny jeans and red converse-his hair left curled. His energy was endless. Next, was Kurt, he was dressed in his usual gear-and finally, came Quinn.

Quinn had her hair tied back in a ponytail, and was wearing a white dress, under a yellow cardigan, with sandals on her feet.

The trio sat down on the couch-after they had all greeted Ellen with a kiss-and waved to the audience. Quinn was sat the furthest from Ellen, with Kurt in the middle and Blaine sat next to him-hand in hand.

"Now-let me start off by saying thank you for coming on."

"Thank you for having us."

"So-tell me about how you guys came about, because from what I heard-it was a complete accident, right?"

Blaine took this one, "Uhh yeah-well we were all great friends to begin with-because we all went to McKinley. But the actual band thing was total luck. Basically, we started busking on the streets of New York, and some guy came over to us and just sort of said, you know, I want to sign you guys. Then he gave us his card and sort of, walked back off."

"That is incredible. You said you went to McKinley, but how old are you guys now? Like, 17,18? Shouldn't you still be going to McKinley?"

"Well, we sort of-ran away. Kurt wanted to leave to escape the bullying, Blaine wanted to go because he's a great boyfriend and wanted to protect him, and I wanted to leave because I'm fed up of being someone I'm not."

"Oh, so really, it's kind of good that you left."

"Yeah."

"Now Kurt. Can I just say, that I love you two together, I think you're absolutely adorable as a couple."

"Oh, thanks, that's really sweet."

"But how did you get together?"

"Well, it took him longer to realise that he liked me than it did for me to realise that I liked him. Basically, I was a terrible spy, he bought me coffee, kissed my friend when he was drunk at her party, serenaded some guy at a store, then I sang a song about a dead bird and he finally realised his feelings for me, and we kissed and sang a duet."

"We've been together ever since."

The entire audience cooed at that, and both Kurt and Blaine blushed. Ellen clapped her hands together and smiled, "Now, I understand that you're going to perform your debut single for us. Is that original material?"

"Yeah, all of our songs are original."

"Well I look forward to hearing that in just a second, but first we have to break for commercials, while you guys get ready. Join us after the break when Triple Threat will be performing their Debut Single."

* * *

"Welcome back. Before the break we heard about hot new band Triple Threat. Now here they are, performing their original song, Runaway-I just know you're going to love them. It's Triple Threat."

And as Burt listened to his son sing with Quinn and his boyfriend (The latter playing the acoustic guitar), he realised that Kurt truly was safe.

And everything would be okay.


	4. A brother for Robin

Blaine liked Harry Potter, he really did. When he was younger he would force Cooper to have wizard duels with sticks in the back yard, and he was constantly watching the movies.

When he got a little bit older he started to quote the movies.

A lot.

Then, when he started to date Kurt, he tried to get him into the movies. Basically he would do anything to get his boyfriend into Harry Potter.

Unfortunately when he came out, his parents started to take something from the movies. Blaine used to have a room. Then, when Cooper left for LA he had a bigger room-but when Cooper came back?

He had no room.

His parents cleared out the cupboard under the stairs. They moved the boxes into the attic and moved Blaine's bed under the stairs. There was enough room in the cupboard for his bed, and a small locker at the end of the bed for his clothes.

He had slept in that 'room' for 4 years, so he should have been used to it by now-but every morning he still woke up with a crick in his neck. He still woke up with stiff legs, and sometimes, if he had a particularly bad nightmare, he'd toss and turn so much that he would bang his arms on the cupboard door and they would bruise.

Those were the days he wore long sleeve tops to school.

There were other days that he wore long sleeves, or days that he had to be careful how fast he moved. They were the days that his father came home drunk. If he had a crap day at work? Take it out on Blaine. If his favourite show got cancelled? Take it out on Blaine. If he got into an argument with his wife? Take it out on Blaine.

Some days, he didn't even need a reason. Some days he would just come home drunk, throw something solid at Blaine, before locking him in the cupboard overnight.

Most days, he didn't want anybody to notice the bruises on his arms. He didn't want people to see the way he flinched at loud noises.

But some days-days like today-he hoped that somebody, just somebody would see his pain.

He never expected that person to be Sue Sylvester.

She noticed it in Cheerios Practice. He was usually fine with any routine she threw at him, but today he seemed to be moving slower than usual. He flinched whenever he put too much weight on his foot.

She called practice to an early finish, not wanting to see Blaine in more pain, "Alright Ladies! Practice is over, Anderson! I want to see you in my office." Everyone left the field, while Blaine headed for Sue's office.

When he arrived she was already sitting at her desk. She had her glasses on the bridge of her nose and was writing something in her journal. She saw him walk in and looked up from what she was doing. She removed her glasses and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sit down, Anderson." She waited for him to sit down, "Right-now tell me who's been bullying you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You've injured your foot and you haven't done a great job at hiding the bruises on your arm. So tell me, who's been bullying you."

"I'm gay, a male cheerleader, and you flew a plane with a message saying I was bottom. It would be easier to tell you who's not bullying me."

"Go on then."

"Really?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "No you idiot. Just tell me who caused those injuries. I can help you. Really. Was it the hockey team? The football team?"

"It wasn't anybody from school." But it was so quiet and aimed at his lap that Sue had to strain to hear it.

When it hit her, however, she sat back in her chair, "Blaine. What you're telling me can have serious consequences. So you need to answer my next question honestly. Is your dad abusing you?"

He said nothing. Only nodded.

"And your mum? What does she do about it?"

"Nothing. She just lets it happen"

"Do you feel safe in your house Blaine?"

He shook his head and a tear dropped onto his lap. Sue straightened herself up and looked Blaine dead in the eye, "Here's what's going to happen, Blaine. We need to go to the police with this, which means that you're going to need somewhere to stay. Would your brother take custody of you?"

"Probably not." It was sad, but true.

"Well then. Robin's going to need an older brother to look after her once I'm old and unable to do it myself. What do you say Blaine? Would you feel safe with me?"

Blaine was speechless. Was Sue Sylvester offering him a place in her family? Did _the _Sue Sylvester have a heart?

"Blaine? Would you feel safe with me?"

"I-uh-yes. Thank you coach. Thank you so much."

This. This is what it felt like to have a home. What it felt like to be wanted.


	5. Broken Promises

Kurt and Blaine had promised to Skype every night when Kurt left for New York, and Blaine had stuck to that. He had logged onto Skype every night at seven, waiting for the call from Kurt.

The call that never came.

In the first few weeks, Blaine understood it-after all, he was just getting used to being in the city of his dreams. They still talked on the phone, but with each day, their talks grew shorter and shorter.

But then, 17 days before Kurt was due to come back to Lima (Not that Blaine was counting or anything), he ignored him altogether. Blaine tried to phone him, it went to voicemail. He dialled his number a second time, and Kurt hung up after the third ring. Then Blaine tried texting him.

_To Kurt x: _Hey are you okay? You're not answering any of my calls. I miss you x

But nothing. He got no reply. Maybe Kurt was in a meeting at -yeah, maybe that was it.

As it turned out, Kurt wasn't in a meeting at Vogue, he was at a party at Vogue. He couldn't answer Blaine's calls because it would have just been rude. So Blaine accepted Kurt's apology, and believed him when he said that he would text him more often.

He never thought that Kurt would break a promise.

But he did. He didn't text him. At all. Whenever Blaine text him to see how his day was going, or to ask his opinion on his song choice for Glee Club, all he would get in reply was; Sorry B, can't talk right now-I have so much to do.

He began to wonder what he had done wrong. As far as he could think, he hadn't said anything to upset Kurt, and he wouldn't dare cheat on him. The only thing he could think of was that Kurt had stopped being interested in him-after all, he was in New York now-and he could have anybody.

Anybody at all.

Blaine had to find a way to get Kurt to love him again, and the only way he could do that was to change.

If Kurt lost interest in the old Blaine, maybe he would fall in love with the new Blaine.

So, on Monday, when Blaine returned to school, he didn't talk to anyone. Not even Sam. He walked into Glee Club and took a seat at the back of the room, crossing his arms over his chest and listening to whatever set list Mr Schue had planned for sectionals.

Tina and Sam exchanged glances and looked at him in concern. They had never seen him so withdrawn.

They thought it was just a phase, and that it would pass after a day or two. So when it didn't, they realised that something was up.

They waited until Glee Club was over and approached him, the rest of the New Directions had noticed, too and they were anxious to help him.

Marley started it. She moved to sit next to him and put a hand on his knee, "Blaine? What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened. I'm fine."

"But your not fine. You've been so quiet recently, and it's not like you. We need all your energy dude, or we have no chance at sectionals."

"Yeah, Ryder's right, Blainey. I miss the old you. This you is no fun."

"We want to help you man."

"You can't help me. I know you can't."

"We might be able to. Just tell us what's wrong."

"You can't help. Unless you can get Kurt to love me again."

The last part was said so quietly that they had to strain to hear him.

"What? Dude are you mental? Of course Kurt loves you."

"Really? Then why wouldn't he answer my texts?"

"Maybe he was just busy."

"Or maybe he's just lost interest in me."

"Blaine you can't honestly think that."

"Well I do. I haven't texted him at all this week, because I thought that by not talking to him he might get concerned and text me. Do you know what he did?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing. He hasn't even noticed. That's how much he loves me. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some homework to catch up on."

With that, Blaine picked up his satchel from under his chair and slung it over his shoulder, slipping out the room.

Sam turned to the rest of the group before sighing, "We need to call Kurt." He received a handful of nods in reply so he whipped out his phone. After the second ring Kurt's voice sounded through the phone.

"Sam? What's wrong? Is Blaine okay?"

"Oh, so you do remember him then."

"I'm sorry?"

"Blaine thinks you don't love him anymore."

"That's ridiculous. Of course I love him."

"Well maybe you should come down here and tell him that yourself. Look, I'm sorry Kurt, but Blaine's changed. he doesn't talk to us anymore, he never participates in Glee Club. We miss him-and the only way we're going to get him back is if you get your butt back here and tell him how you really feel."

"Okay, I'm booking a flight now. I'll be in Glee Club tomorrow, just don't tell Blaine. I want to surprise him. Thanks Sam."

"Okay. Bye Kurt."

"Bye."

Sam hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket, "Kurt better mean what he's going to say tomorrow."

Tomorrow came soon enough. But not to Blaine. To Blaine it seemed like an eternity. When he pulled into the student car park, he could have sworn that he had parked next to the Hummel's car.

But that was impossible, because Kurt was in New York, living his dream. He shuffled into Glee Club and couldn't believe his eyes. He had to rub them and pinch his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but there, at the front of the room-sat on the piano-was Kurt.

He dropped his bag to the floor and took a step closer to him, "Kurt? What are you doing here? What about that Vogue meeting you had today?"

"You remember that?"

"Of course I remember that. It's one of the only things you texted me about."

His tone was harsh and Kurt was taken aback at how much he had really hurt him by ignoring him. It wasn't his fault, really-he was just too busy with his job at Vogue at trying to get into NYADA that he had ignored, but he didn't realise that Blaine would be affected by it so much.

"Blaine. You know I love you right? Ever since I first saw you singing teenage dream at Dalton, I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I never wanted to hurt you. I just-I was so busy in New York that I forgot to text you. I was going to surprise you when I came back here in a couple of weeks. I didn't think you'd be so hurt by me-and I am so, unbelievably sorry. Please forgive me."

"How can I know if you mean that? You promised me that we'd Skype. I think we've done that, what? 3? 4 times? Then you promised we'd text everyday. I can count the amount of texts you sent me using two hands. I love you, too, Kurt-but I thought that you'd lost interest in me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you live in New York. You can have anybody you want in New York, so I thought that if I changed then you might-" His voice cracked and a tear slid down his cheek, "I thought you might love me again. It's stupid, I know."

"No. It's not stupid. I hurt you, and if you can forgive me-then I will do everything I can to make sure that it never happens again. Okay?"

There was a moments hesitation, but eventually, Blaine wiped his eyes and nodded, melting into Kurt's arms, "Okay."

The New Directions clapped and cheered, every single one of them glad that sectionals was saved.

But not Sam. Sam was just glad that Blaine had been saved.


	6. Seeing things for the first time

Blaine had always been the strongest in his and Kurt's relationship-there were no arguments there. Even before the two were together, Blaine would sit there, and offer nothing but comfort as Kurt cried out his emotions to him.

Kurt never thought he'd live to see the day where _the_ Blaine Anderson cried. Well-maybe some time in the future when they were married and living in New York-Okay, so maybe he had thought he'd live to see the day where Blaine cried-but he didn't think that day would come so soon.

He'd waited by Blaine's locker-just like they would usually do-and Blaine hadn't shown up. Normally, Blaine would text Kurt and let him know if he was going to be late, but Kurt had received no such text. He looked down at his phone to see if he had missed a text-but his phone showed no new messages.

He waited for another five minutes, before the bell rang, and he realised that Blaine wasn't coming. Sighing, he straightened his hair and made his way to Glee Club.

He sat in the front row, and tried to join in the conversation Mercedes was having with Britney, but he kept getting distracted. All he could think about was Blaine.

He ran through all the possibilities in his head-maybe Blaine had overslept, or maybe he was on his way and his phone was flat. Those were the harmless possibilities-the ones that popped up once or twice. The ones that circulated in his mind were the not so harmless ones; Blaine had been hit by a car. Blaine had been run off the road. He had fallen down the stairs and was home alone with nobody to help him.

Or worse-his father was home and had taken his aggression out on Blaine.

Kurt forced himself to shake those thoughts from his head and mentally slapped himself for thinking such things. He made a note to go visit Blaine after school and occupied his mind with Temple Run on his phone.

As usual, Mr Schue arrived late. He burst through the door smiling-the smile fading when he noticed that one of the chairs was empty. He frowned, "Kurt? Is Blaine not in school today?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard from him this morning. He probably just overslept or something."

Will seemed to accept this and went back to explaining his "Great Idea." Kurt couldn't comprehend most of what he was saying though, too busy worrying about Blaine.

The day seemed to drag longer than usual. It seemed to go on forever, so Kurt was grateful when the bell rang signalling the end of school. He practically ran out to his car and almost sped his way to Blaine's.

Normally, the trip would have taken him 2 hours, but thanks to his speed, and the lack of police officers, he managed to make it in an hour and a half.

When he reached the Anderson's, he noticed that there was only one car-Blaine's-meaning that his parents were away on another business trip. He made quick work of the lock (Using the key that Blaine had given him for situations like _this_), and swiftly shuffled inside.

He tried calling Blaine's name, but he got no reply, other than a muffled bang coming from upstairs. Frowning, he headed up the stairs and cautiously sneaked over to Blaine's door.

He tapped the door twice, "Blaine? Are you in there?"

There was a groan in response and Kurt wasted no time in rushing through the door, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline surge through him.

He wasn't sure what he was going to find when he entered Blaine's room. Immediately, the worst ran through his mind. He half expected Blaine to be dying, and his room to be a mess. What he did find, however-was the opposite.

Well, nearly.

His room was immaculate, but the curtains were still drawn closed and Blaine himself was in a heap on the floor, his blanket caught around his legs. His face was pale and his eyes were red.

Kurt rushed over to lift Blaine up onto the bed, his face showing nothing but concern, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head and shuffled closer to Kurt, "No."

"Well that answers the second question but not the first. What happened? And why weren't you in school today?"

"Well, I-" He attempted an explanation but his body betrayed him and he let out a wet sounding cough.

_So that why he wasn't in school._

Kurt handed him a glass of water that was conveniently on his locker. He accepted it gratefully and tried again, "I woke up this morning, and I felt a bit off, so I got ready and everything, but then just as I was about to leave the house I got dizzy, so I came straight back up here and I've been in bed ever since."

"And you were on the floor because?"

"I heard you shout and tried to get out of bed to see you and then I-fell."

His sentence ended with another harsh cough and Kurt frowned, raising the back of his hand to Blaine's forehead, feeling the heat, "You're warm, did you take any medicine?"

"Yeah-I took some this morning." He yawned and Kurt ran his through Blaine's curls.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll go and make you some of my amazing chicken soup. Okay?"

"Okay." He curled up into a small ball and closed his eyes. Kurt couldn't help but see the resemblance to a small child.

He waited until Blaine's breathing evened out before straightening out his curtains and heading straight for the kitchen-already knowing that the Anderson's would have all of the ingredients he needed.

It took a full hour to make the soup. He dished it into a small bowl and put it on a tray, along with a spoon, a small glass of orange juice, and cough drops. He gingerly stepped into Blaine's room-in case he was still asleep.

He had to put down the tray and rush over to Blaine almost immediately though, when he heard him sniffling. He took a seat near the top of his bed and pulled Blaine into his lap, running his fingers through his hair, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"M' Fine."

"Yeah, because you always cry for no reason, right?"

He chuckled, which led to a coughing fit. When he had regained control of his body, he gratefully took a cough drop that Kurt was offering him and barely managed to rasp out to Kurt his answer.

"I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache."

"And by _bit of a headache_ you mean?"

"You know me too well."

"Of course. But you mean?"

"A migraine."

He admitted it in embarrassment, sounding defeated. Kurt looked at him sympathetically and kept him close to his chest as he cried, wishing he could do more for him than offer him more medicine.

But that-out of all the reasons there could have possibly been.

That was the first time that Kurt saw Blaine cry.


	7. I was with somebody

"Kurt, just tell me. What is it?" Blaine had suggested that the two Skype this evening, but Kurt had said no and told Blaine that there was something he needed to say-and that it couldn't be told over Skype.

Blaine was more than a little confused, but accepted the phone call anyway-the times that the two could contact each other were becoming more and more scarce each day, and Blaine couldn't afford to be picky.

"I-" Kurt took a deep breath in, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say, "I didn't answer your call the other night."

"I know."

"I didn't answer it, because I-I was with somebody."

And that's when it happened. Blaine's entire world stopped. Sure, ever since Kurt left for New York, he had been tempted-fed up of being without Kurt (or someone to hold him at night)-but he had denied any advances that other boys would make.

Because he loved Kurt.

And he thought that Kurt loved him. Obviously he was wrong.

He never imagined that Kurt would cheat on him-although, he probably should have expected it in some ways-after the whole Chandler fiasco. He Hadn't realised that had zoned out until Kurt's voice snapped him back to reality, "Blaine? Please say something."

"I'm sorry. I-I've got to go Kurt."

He hung up the phone and leaned back so that his head was touching the headboard. He looked to his left at the pictures he had on his locker, there were three in all. Letting a tear roll down his cheek, he carefully turned the pictures down, one by one.

Then, noticing the time, he crawled under the covers and allowed himself to fall into a restless slumber.

He woke up the next morning and almost immediately remembered what Kurt had admitted to on the phone. Sighing, he picked up his clothes-which he had picked out and placed at the foot of the bed the night before-and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

He gelled his hair, but didn't take as much time as he usually would-meaning that although they were gelled down, some of the curls could clearly be seen.

Blaine thought about what the New Directions would think of this. After all, if they had somehow already found out, he would be bombarded with questions, but if they didn't already know, then Blaine would be forced to act like nothing had happened, or they would start to get suspicious.

So that was it. He would act like nothing had happened and hope that the New Directions didn't already know.

Blaine picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, locking the door behind him as he left.

School had gone as he expected it to go. He joined in with the conversation at lunch time and didn't do anything out of the ordinary, so the New Directions didn't suspect a thing.

But now was the hard part.

Now, it was time for Glee Club.

He knew that this would be difficult to keep up the façade, because this was where Kurt and Blaine had spent most of their time together. The choir room was where they had shared most of their memories.

So Blaine would have a hard time keeping his anger under wraps.

Most of it went okay. They went over choreography, and Mr Schue's song choice wasn't actually that bad.

But then his façade broke.

Marley suggested getting some experience from people that had already won regionals, from people that knew what it was like because they had done it many times before.

Then Sam suggested Mercedes. He suggested Mike.

He suggested Kurt.

Blaine tried to keep in his feelings as best as he could, something that didn't go unnoticed by Will, "Blaine?"

"I'm fine. Just-don't bring Kurt. Bring back Finn, Puck, _hell, _even bring back Santana-just-don't bring back Kurt."

"Why? I would have thought that you'd love to see Kurt again."

"Yeah, well-things change."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that I don't want to see somebody who can't even manage to keep it in his pants!"

He stormed out the room and headed straight for his locker, yanking out his gloves and vest top and shoving his bag back in.

As he was pounding away on the punching bag, he was unaware of the conversation going on back in the choir room.

Sam was walking around the room, furious, while Jake was trying to calm him down, "Dude, just chill a minute."

He spun around abruptly to face Jake, "No! I won't just chill. Kurt knew how much their relationship meant to Blaine, and he still goes ahead and pulls a stunt like that."

"Sam's right."

"Ryder, you don't even know Kurt."

"No. I don't. But I know how bad it feels when somebody cheats on you, and if Blaine loves Kurt as much as Sam says he does, then he's going to be heartbroken."

"You're right, We have to something."

"What _can _we do, though? Kurt's in New York."

"I didn't say we have to do something about Kurt. We need to let Blaine know that he has us. We need to look out for him. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Listen up, though. There's more…"

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same. Blaine dragged himself out of bed and somehow managed to make it through a whole day of school without having to use the punching bag. He knew that there would be questions in Glee Club, but he also knew that the longer he avoided it, the more questions there would be.

So he shuffled through the door, and slumped into his seat, aware of the looks he was receiving from his friends, "Go on then, ask away. I know you have questions."

"We do have questions, but we're not going to ask you any. We just want to let you now that, if you ever need to just let out your anger and hurt and betrayal, and-"

"Tina."

"Sorry. Just know that it's okay to cry."

"It's fine. I don't need to cry. Now-can we please get practicing? We need to nail this song."

The Glee Club were confused, but nodded all the same. They all thought that Blaine would need to cry, that he would just breakdown in front of them-but he didn't even shed a tear.

Maybe Ryder was wrong. Maybe Blaine wouldn't break down at all.

It went like this for the next week or so. The New Directions would hang around Blaine, waiting for the breakdown. They saw him glance at his phone if it started to vibrate, and then hang up.

They all received texts from Kurt-even the newer members, who hadn't even met him before-asking about Blaine, but they had decided as a group to send back the same reply every time:

_You broke his heart._

The texts kept coming, until Friday. On Friday, nobody received a text. Not even Blaine.

And in Glee Club, they found out why.

They all filed into the class room to find Kurt, Santana, and Rachel stood at the front of the classroom. They all fell silent and glanced at Blaine, who was just looking down at the floor.

Will could sense the tension and decided to end the silence. He cleared his throat, but before he could say anything, Sam cut him off, "Why is _he _here."

"Well, um-Kurt, Santana and Rachel wanted to talk to Blaine."

"Actually, Mr Schue-I wanted to talk to Blaine. Rachel and Santana just wanted to watch."

"Oh, Okay then, Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine."

"Well I don't want to hear what he has to say."

Kurt stepped forward, only just managing to refrain himself from reaching out for Blaine, "Blaine-I am so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't erase what you did."

"No. It doesn't. But I want to make it up to you."

"Well good luck trying to do that."

"Blaine. I'm sorry. I didn't realise this would hurt you so much."

Blaine stood up, walking until he was directly in front of Kurt, "What? You didn't think that finding out the love of my life cheated on me would hurt me? Where were you last year when we went through this exact thing with Chandler? I love you Kurt, and to find out that you don't love me enough to resist temptation-it hurts."

"But Blaine, I-"

Sam stepped next to Blaine, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "No. I think you should go Kurt."

Kurt sighed and turned for the door, Rachel and Santana hot on his heels. When they were fully out of sight, Sam turned to Mr Schue, "See what you've done? Now please-let us practice for regionals."

Will was speechless, he didn't realise that one action could lead to this. He had failed to help Kurt with the bullying, and now-he had failed to help him out with his relationship.

He shook his head and directed the New Directions into formation, "5,6,7, 8"

* * *

By he time regionals had rolled around, the texts had stopped. Kurt had stopped any sort of contact with Blaine, leaving him enough time to himself to think about Kurt's actions. He loved Kurt, and was their relationship really worth ending over a one night thing?

After all, Blaine had been tempted many times, just like Kurt. The only difference was, he had resisted his temptations, and Kurt hadn't. But still-they were perfect for each other.

He had had enough time to think about it, and as soon as they had finished their set list, he wasted no time in rushing off to phone Kurt, making up some excuse to the rest of the Glee Club.

He headed back stage, pulling out his phone, and was already starting to dial the number when he bumped into somebody. He immediately started to apologise, before realising who he had bumped into.

"Kurt?"

"Hey. You were great out there. I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean it, honestly."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

With that, Blaine pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss. After a moment, Kurt pulled apart, blushing, "So-does this mean that you forgive me?"

"Always."


	8. In the closet

Kurt was fuming. Rachel knew that he had a crush on Blaine, and she still kissed him at her stupid party. So now, Rachel Berry would get Blaine Anderson. Kurt had to admit though, it was partly Blaine's fault for being so God damn attractive.

They were at the Lima Bean, and Kurt was confronting Blaine about it. Soon, the two had gotten into a heated argument and everyone at the Lima Bean was staring at them.

They had both said stuff that they didn't mean, but it was in the heat of the moment and they really couldn't help it. After a while, a waitress came over to them and asked them to keep it down. Kurt glared at Blaine before turning back to the waitress, "No. It's fine. I'm leaving now anyway."

Blaine stared at Kurt as he strutted out the door and slumped down in his seat.

He had really screwed up this time.

* * *

Warblers Practice was awkward to say the least. They could just about manage in classes because they were in different classes, and only had to pass each other in the hallways, but during Warblers practice they would have to see each other for the whole thing.

Usually they would sit next to each other, and Blaine would tell Kurt lame jokes while Kurt laughed-sometimes a little too loudly-and had to make up some excuse as to why he had interrupted the council without getting them both in trouble.

The Warblers noticed when Kurt and Blaine didn't sit next to each other. Blaine was sitting on the arm of the couch that Nick and Jeff were sitting on, and Kurt was sitting with Thad.

They all thought that it would only last a few hours-days at most, so they were all extremely concerned and confused when the boys didn't speak to each other for two weeks.

Wes called a secret meeting and informed the warblers to Keep Kurt and Blaine out of the loop. When all of the Warblers had entered the room, he shut the door and banged his gavel on the desk in front of him, "Now-Warblers, it has come to my attention-as I'm sure it has come to yours-that two of our most talented singers have stopped conversing."

"Wes-stop with the posh talk. We would all understand you a lot better if you just talked normally."

"David! If you wish to speak please raise your hand, and I shall speak however I want to."

David rolled his eyes at Wes, "Whatever you say dearest." He narrowly avoided the gavel aimed at his head and smirked, "What good are you now without your gavel then Wes?"

"You don't think I have spares?" He scoffed, shaking his head, "Amateur."

Wes pulled out another gavel from under the table and banged it twice as hard on the table, "Now. As I was saying, Kurt and Blaine aren't talking, and quite frankly-it's getting to be quite annoying. We need Blaine on top form for our upcoming competition, and he's not going to be on it until we get those two love birds to realise that they are meant to be. Now, I am standing before you all to ask if anybody has any ideas."

Jeff raised his hand, and Wes pointed at him, "Warbler Jeff-speak."

"We could use mind control software and make them realise their feelings."

"Warbler Jeff! If you are not going to be serious, then I suggest you leave right now."

Jeff smirked and winked at Nick, who blushed.

Then Wes got an idea, "I have it! Can you all remember how we got Warbler Jeff and Warbler Nick to realise their feelings?"

"We locked them in a closet."

"Then that's what we'll do with Kurt and Blaine. Warbler Jeff, you will lead Blaine to the closet while Warbler-"

"Wes, seriously? You don't need to say warbler before all of our names. I think we all know each other by now."

He shot David a glare, and raised his gavel in the air, showing David that he was more than prepared to use it if need be, before continuing, "Warbler Nick, you will lead Kurt to the closet. I'll lock the door and we won't let them out until they have sorted out their feelings and get together. Understood?"

There were murmurs of agreement around the room and Nick and Jeff set off to find their targets.

Jeff knew where Blaine would be, so he ran up the stairs-two at a time-until he reached his and Blaine's shared room. He opened the door and found Blaine sitting cross legged on the bed lightly strumming a guitar.

He jumped onto the bed and took the guitar from Blaine's hand, "Come on, Blaine-I've got to show you something." Jeff took Blaine's hand and led him downstairs into the common room.

"Jeff, what are you doing? Where are we going?"

"I told you. I need to show you something." They ran to the very far side, where Wes was already waiting. He had a smile on his face, so Jeff knew that Nick had already found Kurt.

Jeff gently pushed Blaine into the closet and Wes made quick work of locking the door behind him. He put his face to the wooden door and pocketed the key, "Warbler Kurt, Warbler Blaine. We have locked you in this closet and we will not let you out until Klaine is created."

Wes then slid down so that his back was leaning against the door.

Inside, Kurt and Blaine had done the same, but Kurt was leaning against the wall and Blaine against the door. Kurt decided to break the silence, "Klaine?"

"It's our ship name. You know-Kurt, Blaine? Klaine?"

"Oh. How did you manage to get here then?"

"Jeff. You?"

"Nick."

Then there was a tense pause. Neither one of them knowing what to say next. Wes banged on the door a few times, "That doesn't sound like Klaine to me. Keep talking."

Blaine sighed. The only way Wes would ever let them out was if they got together-which wasn't that bad. Blaine had to admit, he had started seeing something in Kurt when he was ignoring him. He started to realise that he didn't like Rachel Berry.

He liked Kurt Hummel.

He took a deep breath in, "Look, Kurt. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I kissed Rachel, and I shouldn't have said that stuff at the Lima Bean."

"No, Blaine-it was my fault. You should be allowed to like whoever you want, and-if that person happens to be Rachel Berry, then I'll be happy for you."

"No Kurt, you don't understand. I don't like Rachel. She tried kissing me after that movie we went to see, and there was nothing. I'm gay. 100% gay, and it's you I like."

Kurt sat, speechless. He blushed, thankful for the dark so that Blaine couldn't see this, "Me?"

"Yeah. I want to be with you, and I realise that now."

Another pause, and another bang from Wes, "Now you tell Blaine your feelings, Kurt."

Kurt laughed, "I have feelings for you to."

"Good, now Wes isn't going to let us out of here until Klaine is formed, so get over here and kiss me."]

There were claps and cheers from the warblers outside the door as the two teens kissed, and after a minute or two, Wes unlocked the door.

Kurt and Blaine pulled apart and Blaine looked up at him from his position on the floor, "Warblers-I would like to do a duet at regionals. With my boyfriend-Kurt Hummel."

Boyfriend. He could get used to that.


	9. A stupid mistake

"I cheated on you Blaine. I didn't mean to, I swear-I just-I was lonely and it just happened. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Kurt."

"What?"

"Yeah. It's okay. It's not your fault."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"A little-but I can get over it. I forgive you."

Now, most people would assume that Blaine was joking. You would think that he would break up with Kurt for cheating on him, but the truth is-Blaine loved Kurt. He knew that Kurt wouldn't make that mistake again, anyway.

He was wrong.

The second time Kurt admitted to cheating him was over text. It was one month later.

Blaine was backstage, doing last minute preparations for sectionals, when his phone buzzed. He slid his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the new message from Kurt.

_I' m so sorry, Blaine. I did again._

The New Directions didn't know about the first time, so Blaine didn't think telling them would do any good in the long run. Instead, he placed his phone in his bag and went back to join the rest of the Glee Club.

After all, he couldn't let this get in the way of their competition, could he?

The first song went okay-well to start with. They had just finished Gangnam Style when Marley collapsed on stage. Unlike everybody else, Blaine had actually read the rules of Show Choir competitions, so he knew that they would be disqualified if they all left the stage.

The curtains closed, giving everyone else the perfect opportunity to go with Marley off stage, but he stayed. He gave Finn a look, telling him to trust him, and went to the band, whispering something in their ears.

He was grateful when they all knew the song, and took his place in the middle of he stage.

It didn't take him long to spot Kurt in the audience, and her locked eyes with him-letting him know that this one was about him.

Then he poured his heart into one of the most emotional and heart breaking songs he had ever heard.

The audience applauded and stood up, as he belted out the final note and he bowed, before heading off stage.

As soon as he had reached the privacy backstage, he slid to the floor and broke down. Tears were running freely down his face, and he put his head in his hands.

Finn came over to Blaine and took a seat next to him. He put an awkward arm around his shoulder and patted it. The New Directions shortly followed, even Marley-who was at the back carrying a bottle of water.

"That was incredible, Blaine. Who was it about?"

He mumbled something to the floor so nobody really heard him, "Who?"

"Kurt."

"What happened?"

So then of course he was pretty much obligated to tell them everything. He told them about the phone call, and then the text.

"Woah, dude. That sucks."

Blaine nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Are you two still together then?"

"I think so. I mean, I haven't text him back yet, but I can't split up with him. I love him too much."

"But dude, he cheated."

"Yes. Thank you Ryder, I just-I can't let him go yet."

Ryder nodded, as did everyone else-though Blaine knew what they were all thinking. They were all thinking that he was stupid for staying with Kurt-even after he cheated.

Twice.

Somebody even spoke their thoughts aloud. Blaine knew it was Kitty, because, really-who else would have spoke up, apart from her.

"Can you just-Can you give me a few minutes, please?"

They all nodded and headed in the opposite direction. Blaine stayed where he was and brought his bag closer to him.

Inside his bag, his phone was vibrating, so he pulled it out.

_Kurt calling._

Frowning, he put it to his ear, "Hello?"

"I am so sorry Blaine. I called you because I can't face you yet."

"You can't face me? What about me Kurt? You cheated on me. Twice. How am I supposed to feel?"

"I know, I know. Just-let me explain please."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to feel like you were here with me."

"So you slept with another guy?"

There was a pause, because-really-how could Kurt reply to that. There was only one answer, "Yes. It was a stupid mistake, and to make it twice-I'm ashamed. Please forgive me Blaine."

"I will, Kurt-just not yet. You need to give me time. We need to have a break. I don't want to do this-because I love you so much, but we need to split."

"We're breaking up?"

"Only for a while. I need some time to think, and then? Well it will take time, but then we can get back to the way we were."

And they did.

3 months and 17 days later.

Not that Blaine was counting, though.


	10. ADHD part 1

He could control it at first.

Blaine had woken up late that morning-staying up too late practising for Regionals had meant that he didn't get to sleep until near midnight-but of course, waking up late meant that he forgot to take his medication. It wasn't his fault-really.

It wasn't.

Nobody else knew about his ADHD. Nobody but Kurt. Given the choice, he wouldn't have even told him, but he didn't want to start off their relationship with lies, so he was forced to tell him.

He didn't realise that he had forgotten to take his medication until he pulled in to the McKinley parking lot. He couldn't go back to get them, because that would make him late, so he decided to go without them. After all, he hadn't forgotten them before, so it couldn't be that bad. Right?

Wrong.

He could control it at first. They were only small things. He kept tapping his foot under the desk, or he would play with the pen in his hands-much to the annoyance of his teacher.

Then it got worse. Not worse in the sense that it could kill him, but worse in the sense that it became uncontrollable. He began to fidget in his seat. He couldn't keep his hands still, and was unable to concentrate on something for more than one or two minutes.

The end of the lesson couldn't come soon enough-but this was only the beginning of the day. He still had to last the rest of the day-plus Glee Club.

Throughout the day, his fidgeting became progressively worse. So much so that Santana began to notice and would shoot him death glares every time he so much as breathed.

Normally, he would have looked forward to break and lunch, because that would mean time to talk to Kurt, but Kurt was with Rachel looking up places in New York-places that would be relatively close to NYADA-so he couldn't.

That meant that he had to last the whole day occupying his mind with other things-but he still couldn't stop himself from fidgeting.

By the time Glee Club came around he was just about ready to go home, but he had to stay because they were working on their set list for Regionals and he couldn't miss that. Plus-he hadn't seen Kurt all day and he would only make Kurt worry if he didn't show up.

He walked through the door and took a seat near the back. Almost immediately after he sat down, his leg began to move up and down. He kept looking around the room-unable to keep his mind fixed on one thing.

Santana turned to face him-with the angriest facial expression that he had ever seen-just as Mr Schue walked in, talking with Kurt.

"Can't you just keep still, hobbit?"

"Leave him alone Santana."

"Only if you tell your boyfriend here to stop moving-he's been like this all day."

Kurt frowned and glanced at Blaine in concern. He mouthed to him, asking him if he was okay-to which Blaine nodded eagerly. Kurt would have almost believed him too.

Almost.

If it wasn't for the fact that he followed the nod by shifting in his seat and looking at the other side of the room. Kurt moved towards Blaine and took a seat next to him, leaning down close enough so that only Blaine could hear him, "Are you really alright?"

Blaine considered lying to Kurt for a second time, but he couldn't bring himself to do it so he shook his head, sheepishly, "I may have forgotten to take my medication this morning."

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but Brittany beat him to it, obviously their conversation hadn't been quiet enough to stop Brittany from hearing it, "What medication, dolphin?"

The rest of the room, who had previously been too engrossed in conversation to bother with Blaine turned as soon as Brittany spoke up.

Including Mr Schue.

"Blaine?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"Why are you on medication, Blaine?"

He was hounded with questions, so Kurt decided it was time to step in, "Guys. Please. Just leave him alone."

"We just want to know why he needs to take medication."

The room immediately erupted with noise, until Blaine had had enough, "I have ADHD, okay?"

"What?"

"Yeah. ADHD. I have it. I have it and I usually take medication for it, but I forgot this morning. It's no biggie."

"No biggie? Blaine, this is a huge biggie. You have ADHD."

"Yes, and I've had it for the whole of my life. It doesn't matter-that's just the way it is. So can we please get on with Glee Club, now?"

"But how come you never told us about this before?"

Blaine got up and sighed, he shook his head and slung his bag over his shoulder-walking out the door.

When he reached his car, he jumped in and pulled the door shut in frustration, before pulling out of McKinley. He kept driving, not even knowing where he was headed until his car came to a stop outside a familiar house.


	11. Double Trouble

Kurt had never been one for concerts-well not unless that concert was a Lady Gaga one-but still, they usually weren't his thing. That was why he was surprised when he agreed to go to one with Blaine.

Blaine had been going on about the Apocalyptour for weeks, and had finally managed to grab a ticket. Trouble was, he had two-one of them was supposed to be for Brittany, but she had had to cancel last minute-so he asked Kurt.

At first, he was a bit unsure, but seeing the glint in his boyfriend's eyes and the huge smile on his face made up his mind for him, "I'd love to go, Blaine."

After that, Blaine had given him the biggest hug possible and had spent the next few weeks doing everything for Kurt.

Everything.

Kurt had told him that he didn't need to, but Blaine was having none of it, so while Blaine was shopping for gifts for Kurt, Kurt decided to do a little research on the people he was about to see in concert.

He had to admit, their musicals were actually pretty funny. Now he understood all of the random things Blaine would reference to.

And the fact that one of the members of Team Starkid looked a lot like Blaine before a haircut?

Well that was just a bonus.

So, the next day rolled around and Kurt hopped into Blaine's car. He didn't think he had ever seen his boyfriend so excited. Blaine was bouncing in his seat, and kept alternating his glances between Kurt and the road.

Kurt chuckled at his seemingly endless energy and shook his head.

Three hours and twenty seven minutes later, Blaine's car pulled up outside the venue. The car park wasn't as packed as they thought-but that was probably because they were two hours early.

Blaine pulled out his pink sunglasses and the two walked over to a small group of people, immediately being pulled into their conversation. As the day went on, the cue got bigger, and the noise increased. Some of the people walking past took one look at Blaine and had to look a second time when they thought that he was Darren.

Not that Blaine minded, of course.

Finally, their time came to enter the venue. The boys had exchanged numbers with the group of people they were talking to and had all managed to get near the front-the best seats in the house.

The stage was set up like a campsite. There was a small white tent in the corner of the stage and the lighting was a dark orange/red glow.

The music started as the cast slowly one by one emerged from the tent. Blaine had seen videos from other fans on you tube, and thought that Brian Rosenthal would have been the final one to come out.

Which is why the crowd practically exploded with cheers and applause when none other than Darren Criss walked on to the stage. He was dressed like a typical explorer-only wearing glasses and sporting a beard.

The whole show was incredible. The crowd joined in with the lyrics, and were quieter during the monologues in between.

Sadly, the show had to come to an end. The cast were about to say their goodbyes, when Joey stopped where he was standing and looked straight at Blaine. Everyone else on stage looked at him, confused.

"Joey?"

"I think I've found Darren's twin."

"What?"

"Yeah, look."

He pointed at Kurt and Blaine and everyone-including the audience-turned their attention towards them, "Holy shit, that is you Darren."

"Come up here, man."

Blaine was speechless, but after some encouraging noise from the crowd and Kurt, he shakily climbed up onto the stage. Lauren took his hand and led him over to stand by Darren. Once again there was an eruption of cheer and applause, and flashes were made visible as people took pictures of the two on stage.

"This is incredible, are you sure you don't have a twin?"

"Yeah-oh man this is amazing."

Blaine looked at Kurt, who smiled and held his thumbs up. Blaine grinned back at him.

"Who are you here with tonight, Blaine?" At some point Blaine had obviously told them his name, but was too starstruck to remember. When he replied his voice held a slight hint of nerves, but he managed to keep it together long enough to answer, "My boyfriend-Kurt."

"Your boyfriend?" Well we have to wrap up this show but first-lets have one more song. Blaine? You wanna join?"

He nodded eagerly as they started the music to 'beauty'. The crowd went wild as he sang with Darren and he couldn't help but notice the smiles on the Starkid's faces.

After the show, Blaine and Kurt were invited to spend a couple of hours with Team Starkid. They came to realise that they were just as goofy as each other.

And when they exchanged numbers and made plans to meet up again?

Well that was just the icing on the cake.


	12. CIPA

Life at McKinley may have been different to life at Dalton, but the bullying didn't hurt Blaine.

It literally didn't hurt.

It wasn't something that Blaine could control, or treat-because he had had it since birth. It was just a fact of life.

Usually, the shoves from the jocks weren't too bad-Blaine was able to go the whole day and not even feel the pain from them. He would just wait until he got home and inspect the damage in front of a mirror.

But today, one of the jocks had pushed him into a locker particularly hard and Blaine had just brushed it off as another minor bruise. He didn't think that it would be much more.

He was wrong.

It happened in Glee Practice. They were in the middle of practising for Sectionals and were taking a break. Blaine sat at the back of the room next to Sam and Tina, discussing the latest movies-and deciding which one was the best.

Tina was arguing her cause for some chick flick, Sam for the Avengers and Blaine-obviously-the latest Disney movie. Blaine was winning the debate, obviously when his eyes began to roll into the back of his head.

Tina's eyes widened as she witnessed it and Sam jumped to his feet, rushing to catch is best friend as he collapsed, falling out of his seat.

"Mr Schue! Help!" Will turned around to face Tina and immediately pulled out his phone. He dialled for an ambulance and waited impatiently for the 7 minutes that it took for the ambulance to arrive.

When it got there, the Paramedics got to work, making sure Blaine was secure and checking him over for any obvious signs. Sam was allowed in the back of the ambulance with him and spent the ride clutching his hand as he prayed that Blaine would be alright.

Blaine was rushed into theatre immediately when they got there. The New Directions were already gathered in one corner of the waiting room and when he was pushed back by the nurses, Sam resigned to joining them too.

It felt like forever before one of the doctors came back to see them, and when he did, they all stood up.

"Blaine has suffered from some internal bleeding. That is the reason he collapsed earlier on. Now, we managed to fix it right up, but we are going to have to insist that he refrains from anything to physical right now."

"Can we see him?"

The doctor checked the watch on his right wrist before pushing his glasses further up his nose, "Well he should be waking up around now so you're okay to go and visit him, but it's very important that you don't stress him out too much. He's probably going to be a bit out of it as well, so just keep that in mind."

They nodded and followed the doctor down a long corridor. He stopped when they reached Blaine's room and allowed the New Directions to enter. Blaine was sat up talking to one of the nurses, lying back against three pillows.

Will led the group over to Blaine, but nobody knew what to say. Unsurprisingly, it was Kitty who broke the silence, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were in pain."

"I-I-"

"You did it for attention, didn't you?"

"Kitty-"

She turned to him, and held up her finger, "No, Mr Schue. Don't. Blaine must have got pushed by one of the jocks and put off the pain because he wanted to a)punish himself for the break up and b)have attention so he didn't feel like such an ass. We're all thinking it-I'm just the only one who is bitchy enough to say it out loud."

Blaine sat up straighter in his bed and looked at Kitty with wide eyes, "No. Kitty-that's not what happened at all. Do you all seriously believe this?"

When he was met with nothing but silence he shook his head and sat back, resigned, "I think you guys should leave now."

"Blaine, man-"

"No, Sam. I think you should go."

He nodded and followed Tina out the door. Blaine was about to shut his eyes, when he noticed that there was still someone sat at the end of his bed, "Brittany? Why are you still here?" There was a hint of anger in his words, but that was mainly covered up by the confusion.

Brittany looked up at him and smiled, sympathetically, "Because I don't believe Kitty."

"What?"

"I read your file when everyone else was listening to Kitty. I know I'm not supposed to, but Lord Tubbington has been teaching me how to read better ever since me and San broke up and I wanted to test it out. It says you have CIPA.""But how do you know about it?"

"I used to go to Summer Camp and one of my friends had it. I know, Blaine-and I'm going to tell the New Directions all about it."

She climbed onto the bed and sat directly opposite Blaine, "It's gonna be okay, Blaine Warbler," Brittany took his hand in hers as she stared directly into his hazel eyes, "It's gonna be okay."

* * *

**Authors Note: So, for some reason I'm totally into the whole Britt/Blaine friendship thing. I can continue this prompt if you want and have an early Klaine reunion? Just leave a review and let me know? Reviews are greatly appreciated guys, and if there is anything that you want me to do-whether it be Klaine, Britt/Blaine friendship or anything else, just let me know in a review and I'll get to it as soon as I can.**


	13. ADHD part 2

_When he reached his car, he jumped in and pulled the door shut in frustration, before pulling out of McKinley. He kept driving, not even knowing where he was headed until his car came to a stop outside a familiar house._

Burt Hummel was surprised to say the lease when he glanced out the window and found Blaine Anderson's car parked in his driveway-with Blaine still inside it. Blaine was always around their house, sure-but that was usually because he was with Kurt.

So to see him in the drive way with his head resting on the steering wheel was a cause for concern.

Burt put down the remote and made his way over to Blaine's car. Tapping on the window three times, he grabbed Blaine's attention-and the younger man looked up.

The frustration was obvious in his facial expression-and if Burt looked closely enough-he could have sworn that he had been crying.

"What's up, kid?"

"Nothing. I-I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry." He made a move to turn the keys, but Burt held his hand up, "No. Nonsense. Come inside, Blaine."

It took a few moments of hesitation from Blaine, but eventually he un clipped his seatbelt and followed Burt into the house.

Burt sat down on the armchair and gestured for Blaine to take a seat on the couch. He did so, but as soon as he made contact with it, his leg began to twitch again. Blaine cursed himself silently.

"What's up with your leg Blaine?" He took a deep breath in. The Glee Club already knew, so it wouldn't be long before Finn told Burt, "I have ADHD."

To his surprise, Burt didn't automatically hound him with questions. Instead, he took a sip from his mug and swallowed, "I know. Kurt told me when he found out, but he asked me to keep quiet. That wasn't the question though. What's up with your leg? Did you forget to take your meds?"

Blaine nodded, dumbstruck. Burt chuckled at his expression-and open mouth-and placed his tea on the table, "Relax. I read up about it online. Why are you here though? Shouldn't you be in Glee Club?"

Blaine sighed, before telling Burt about the day. By the end of it, he felt as though something heavy had been lifted off his chest. Burt had also picked his mug back up and took small sips in between Blaine's words.

"No wonder you had to get away, kid. That would have driven me nuts, too."

"I just-I know that the New Directions won't drop it. It shouldn't get to me this much, I know-but it does. I don't see why it has anything to do with them anyway. I mean-I've had it for my entire life and I seem to be doing just fine, right?"

"Definitely kid," He rose from his chair and came to sit in the empty seat next to Blaine, placing a hand on his knee, "But they'll get over it. Trust me. Soon they'll find somebody else's business to pry into and they'll leave you alone. Besides-you've got Kurt, right?"

Blaine nodded, "Well that's all you're going to need. He'll stick by you Blaine-I know my son. I also know that he's not afraid to let out his inner Diva if he's forced to. In fact, I bet he's back in the choir room right now, giving them what for. Trust me, Blaine. It will be okay."

Blaine nodded, and thanked him-because he believed it. He went to leave, but Burt's voice stopped him in his tracks, "There's one thing I don't get though, Blaine."

"What is it?""Something like this-surely you should have confided in someone like your father. You know, someone you love. Someone who loves you."

He paused at the door and turned around to face him-the most sincere look ever on his face. His eyes were wide and full of care, and the frustration he had felt at the beginning of the visit was long gone as he replied with two simple words.

"I did."


	14. Coming out

**AN: So I was prompted this on Tumblr earlier tonight. For this one just imagine that the Sadie Hawkins Dance at Blaine's old school never happened.**

* * *

Blaine liked to think that he was a pretty calm and collected person. That was just the way he was. The snide remarks about his sexuality? He would let them just slide off his back. If anything was said about his fashion sense, he would brush it off. Really, he would save all of his anger and keep it down inside, before he managed to get to a pair of boxing gloves and a punch bag.

But if there was one thing that broke his calm exterior, it was Finn Hudson.

He had no reason to do what he did to Santana. Sure, he was angry at her because all the name calling had finally gotten to him, but that was just the way Santana acted.

Santana couldn't help it if she made rude comments about others just to make herself feel good, just like Finn couldn't help being a pretentious jerk.

But what did Finn know about name calling? In all honesty, Blaine would be happy for Santana's comments to be the worst of them, but they weren't. Finn didn't get any of that though. He wasn't ridiculed day after day for his sexuality. In fact, the only thing Finn got any crap for was being in Glee Club, or his weight.

Those things could easily change.

But still, outing Santana the way he did? That just wasn't cool.

Blaine was the last one to enter the choir room. Will welcomed him and turned his attention to the class, glad to be able to announce the assignment for the week.

Kurt could tell something was up with Blaine. Firstly, his face was covered in sweat, and secondly-he kept shooting glares at Finn when he wasn't looking. Kurt couldn't keep his confusion a secret for much longer, so as soon as Mr Schue's back was turned, he placed a comforting hand on Blaine's knee.

"Babe, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Now you know that's not true. And so do I. So come on, what's wrong with you today?"

"Fine. He is. He's what's wrong."

Blaine had risen from his seat and was pointing harshly in Finn's direction. This caught the eyes of everyone else in the room, who turned to look at Blaine. Finn shook his had and smirked, turning the opposite way, much to the annoyance of Blaine.

Will frowned, "Blaine? I think you should sit back down and be calm, okay?"

"No. Not okay."

"Blaine, what is the problem?"

He jumped down so he was in the middle of the room and pointed again at Finn, "Finn! Finn had no right to do what he did in front of the people he did. He doesn't know what he has done. So I'm sorry Mr Schue, but I can't be in the same room as someone like him, and be civilised. I have to go."

Blaine stormed out of the room, completely unaware of the confused glances he was getting from the rest of the New Directions and Trouble Tones. Kurt thought about going after him, but knew for certain that Blaine would be going to the gym, and that there would be chatter in the choir room-and honestly, he would rather be there for that to set them straight, because the minute Blaine gave the reason, Kurt knew what the problem was.

Kurt was right. The minute Blaine was out of earshot, the room erupted into noise. It was mostly the occupants of the room discussing Blaine's outburst, but then Finn-his own stepbrother-said something which set something off in Kurt, "Guys. He was just being overdramatic."

So Kurt stepped in, "Excuse me?" Finn had never received one of Kurt's bitch glares before, but he knew that this was one. Never the less, he kept calm and leaned back in his seat, "I said-he was being overdramatic. Overdramatic and self absorbed. If you ask me, Mr Schue-Blaine's outburst just then isn't right for team spirit."

Kurt scoffed, "Please Finn. You want to get Blaine kicked out because of Team Spirit? We barely have enough members as it is-let alone without Blaine. And as for his little _outburst_, when have you ever seen him react like that? When have any of you seen him react like that?"

They looked down at the ground and Kurt folded his arms across his chest, smugly, "What is your problem, Finn? Are you scared? Jealous?" There was no reply. Kurt's eyes widened, "You are, aren't you? You're scared that we're going to think Blaine's better than you and he'll get all the solos. Well let me tell you this, Finn Hudson, Blaine transferred here to get _away_ from the solos. Not get more."

"Well that still doesn't excuse him for the way he reacted earlier. What did I even do?"

"What did you do? You outed Santana. Outed her. Being gay is hard enough when you're in high school, never mind being outed by somebody else. But you wouldn't know that, would you Finn? You don't think anything his hard in your perfect world, because you have a perfect life, and you think that everything that happens around you, and anything you do is good. Well let me tell you, Finn. You're wrong."

Finn looked confused, "Wrong?"

"Yes. Wrong. You know what that means, right? You don't know a thing about Blaine, Finn. You don't know what he's been through."

"And you do?"

"Yes. I do, because I've seen it, and it broke my heart. I'm going to show you what happened to Blaine, but only because seeing it might open your mind a little and help you realise that outing someone else isn't okay."

He paused and walked over to Will's laptop, opening up the internet, and getting on to you tube. The laptop was connected to the projector, so Kurt typed in something that the others couldn't see, before switching the projector on and dimming the lights.

"Blaine was outed by someone else, but it wasn't just his old school who saw it. It was everybody who could use the internet-and this hasn't been taken down yet. This is up for anybody to see, and Blaine is never going to get away from it."

_The video was paused. It was paused on the image of a broad teenager, no older than 16. He was in a blue and yellow letterman jacket and appeared to be in a gym. Kurt pressed play and allowed the others to watch the screen._

_At first the video was just a bunch of jocks talking. Then they started moving, and a few sniggers could be heard as they made their was through the hall ways. They were empty, and a quick glance of the camera to the clock showed that the time was 1 minute before the bell would ring. The guy behind the camera turned it around so it was pointed at him, "Okay, so-listen up. There are three things in this world that I hate. Nerds, sprouts, and people that aren't normal. We're about to pay a visit to one of these people and show him that what he is, isn't right. Come on."_

_He signalled for the rest of the team to move then turned the camera back around. The bell rang, and the corridor was filled with students. One student in particular, however, caught the eye of everyone watching._

_The boy couldn't have been much older than 15. He had black curly hair and hazel eyes, and was probably the shortest person there. It didn't take a genius to work out who it was._

_Blaine._

_The two jocks in front of the camera and closest to Blaine picked him up, one by the arms and the other the legs and began to carry him outside, followed by a crowd of other students, rallying them on. Blaine struggled at first, but eventually gave up and stopped._

_The jocks dropped him in the middle of the football field and surrounded him. A quick pan of the camera showed a large group of students doing the same. One of the jocks stepped forward and spat on Blaine's face._

"_We know what you are Anderson."_

"_Yeah. You tried to keep it hidden from us, and we don't like that."_

"_You see. You left your diary behind. You should never do that."_

_He quietened the noisy students before continuing, "You see, ladies and gentlemen, Anderson here, is a queer."_

_There were multiple gasps to be heard, and Blaine looked down in embarrassment, a tear down his cheek._

"_Don't cry Anderson. This is only just beginning."_

_He signalled to the rest, who immediately began aiming their kicks at the boy on the ground. Blaine was powerless against it, and could do nothing but use his arms to protect his head. The circle was soon broken up when a teacher could be heard approaching the group. The jocks ran for it, but not before one last shot of Blaine could be seen._

_He was lying motionless on the ground, crimson already beginning to stain the grass. Once they were certain they had ran far enough, the camera once again showed the jocks, not even breaking a sweat._

"_You see, everyone-that's what happens to people like Blaine. Maybe now he can learn his lesson."_

_Then the camera switched off._

Kurt switched the projector off and took a moment to look at everyone. Nearly all of the girls had tears in their eyes, and the boys just looked shocked. Will had a look of sympathy, and pity on his face, but it was Finn he was most interested in.

Finn was looking down, ashamed.

"You see, Finn? Outing somebody else can be very hurtful. Fine-you didn't out Santana the way Blaine was outed, but for a gay person, coming out is something you do when you're ready, and confident to do so. You took that chance away from Santana and Blaine freaked out. But I think he has every right to, don't you?"

He nodded and Kurt returned to his seat, "Was Blaine-okay?"

"No. He was in hospital for a number of months, and when he was released, he transferred to Dalton straight away. Blaine doesn't freak out very often, but when he does-something has to be wrong."

At that moment Blaine re-entered the room. His eyes were red, and puffy, and his knuckles were beginning to bleed. He walked back over to his chair and Kurt saw why-he forgot his bag.

He was about to walk back put again when Finn's voice stopped him, "Blaine. I'm sorry."

Blaine said nothing. He just kept walking.


	15. Nightbird's Rescue Mission

**AN: So this was for the Anon who prompted me something based off this, post/36377478215.**

* * *

"This is a message to Nightbird. We have what we believe is yours. But don't worry, we are always careful with our hostage."

Blaine's head whipped up as he watched the screen. Hunter sat on one of Dalton's larger chairs with none other than Kurt Hummel at his feet.

The Warblers weren't always like this. They used to be the good guys. They used to be the ones to make you feel safe in your neighbourhood. Then, Blaine left. There had been rumours going round that Blaine was the one to keep the warblers in check, that they would go rogue without him.

Turns out they were right.

At first it was Sebastian who started to turn them. His approach to the Warblers was much different to Blaine's. The Warblers started to rebel against-well-everything.

Then Hunter came.

Blaine went to visit the Warblers and it was no secret that Hunter wanted him back. Hunter wanted Blaine Anderson back where he belonged, because really-the Warblers were nothing without Blaine.

They were nothing without Nightbird.

Sure, Kurt wasn't actually Blaine's boyfriend anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't care about him. Kurt was at Hunter's feet with a strip of Duct Tape covering his mouth. Blaine knew that this was just a ploy to get Blaine back to Dalton.

But if it was? Well-it was working.

"Nightbird? What are you going to do?"

"I have to go and save him."

"You can't go alone, Nightbird. It could be dangerous."

"It's worth it. I have to go."

He swished his cape and started on his way to Dalton. He always enjoyed doing this, always enjoyed flying high above the people below him as he manoeuvred his way throughout the city.

His city.

But this time was different. This time he wasn't just saving anyone. He was saving Kurt Hummel. The love of his life. Maybe saving him would even convince him that he was sorry.

He saw the familiar Dalton building and lowered himself onto the ground, hiding behind one of the trees in front of it.

Getting past the guards wasn't hard. His training in combat helped him, and within mere seconds, both teen villains were on the ground, unconscious.

The came the task of navigating through the halls. He had already been here many times before, so finding the Warblers wouldn't be that hard. He stopped outside the two wooden doors and took a breath in, before kicking them open and running into the middle of the room.

Hunter was still sat in the chair, but Kurt had moved. He was no longer lying on the floor, instead-sat in a chair in the corner of the room. He was surrounded by the other Warblers, with Sebastian behind the chair. Kurt's mouth was still closed with the grey tape, but as far as he could see-that was the only thing.

Hunter rose from his seat when he entered the room and came up to Blaine so they were face to face, "Ahh-Nightbird. I see you got our message. You came alone, did you?"

"Of course I came alone."

The villain in front of him clicked his fingers and held out his hand. Sebastian brought something from behind the chair. He threw it across the room so it landed in Hunter's outstretched hand.

A wooden pole.

Blaine scoffed at the pathetic thing that Hunter held, "Really? A wooden pole?"

"Yes. A wooden Pole. Meerkat face over there forgot to lock up the store room, and we had them all stolen. But this can still be pretty deadly. Now, you have two choices. You can either rejoin the warblers, or you can fight me."

"And if I win?"

"If you win, we release Kurt. If I win, though-you have no choice but to rejoin us, and Kurt will be disposed of."

"Bring it."

The next 15 minutes was spent with the two battling it out. For the most part of it, Nightbird was on top. He was able to dodge the swipes with great ease and even got some punches in himself, but in the last thirty seconds of the battle, he was caught off guard and fell to the floor with a thud.

Hunter stood over him, with the pole pressed against his chest, a smug look on his face, "So? The great Nightbird was beaten by a wooden pole. We'll see you on Monday bright and early, Nightbird. Come without the costume, though-it really isn't a good look on you. Sebastian-I think you know what to do." He nodded and moved towards Kurt, and come one-Blaine wasn't going to let that happen.

Was he?

With a sudden surge of adrenaline, he brought his two knees together, and kicked with all his power, sending Hunter flying across the room. Then, he picked up the pole and hurled it in the general direction of Sebastian, hitting him on the end and causing him to drop on the floor.

Blaine sprinted across the room, and bent down to pick up Kurt, bridal style. Once he was sure Kurt was safe in his arms, he removed the tape and winked, before jumping out the window, and heading back up into the skies.

Kurt looked up at him from his position in his arms and thanked him, Blaine simply smiled, "Just give me one more chance?"

"Sure."

Klaine was once more.


	16. Coming out part 2 version 1

Blaine didn't come back to glee club that day. Nobody heard from him either. In all honesty, nobody was expectimg him to turn up to school the next day either, which is why everyone was surprised to see him walk through the door.

To anyone else it would have seemed like nothing was wrong, but to the New Directions and the Troubletones, it was painfully obvious.

He smiled as he entered the door but it didn't quite reach his ears. Everyone stared at him as he took his seat at the back of the room. The Troubletones had decided to join back with the New Directions, realising how badly they had needed eachother.

"Is there a problem?"  
"Blaine. I meant what I said yesterday. I really am sorry."  
"Yeah? And what made you change your mind? You never wanted to apologise before."  
"I know. I was a jerk, but that was before we saw it."

Blaine's head snapped up at the last part. He side eyed Kurt before turning back to Finn. He was hesitant when asking, afraid he already knew the answer, "Saw what?"  
"We saw what happened, Blaine. Kurt showed us the video."

He whipped his head around to Kurt this time and shot up from his seat, "You showed them? Kurt! Do you know how personal that video is to me? I have to live the rest of my life, knowing that that video can be found if you tried hard enough! You had no right to show them that video Kurt! No right!"  
"Blaine, I-".

His reply was cut short, however as Blaine sunk to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest and squeezing his eyes shut. He wrapped his arms around himself as he tried to control his breathing. Kurt flew down so he was in front of Blaine. He cupped his face in his hands as he tried to calm him down.

The panic itself was over in a few minutes. Once Blaine had managed to take control of his breathing again, he just lay his head on his knees and continued to breathe deeply.

Will had just walked into the room when he was met with this sight. He threw-yes, threw-the sheet music onto the piano and crouched down to Blaine's level. He placed a broad hand on his shoulder, only pulling back when Blaine involuntarily flinched at the action.

Kurt mouthed to Will, notifying him that he had it under control. He stood back up, awkwardly, as Kurt continued to console Blaine, "Blaine? Are you alright now?"

He let out a long sigh, eyes closed, "You had no right, Kurt."  
"I know. I shouldn't have shown them the video. I just-I needed to show Finn he was wrong. I'm sorry Blaine, I only wanted Finn to apologise to you. Please forgive me."

It took a moment, but eventually he lifted his head, and nodded. Kurt smiled as the two embraced in the middle of the floor.

Finn got up from his seat and stood in front of the two. He held out his hand when Kurt and Blaine pulled apart and focused all his attention on the smaller boy, "Sorry for the way I've been treating you, dude. I haven't been the nicest to you, and I'm sorry for what I did to Santana. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Sensing the sincerity in Finn's voice, Blaine stood up and took Finn's hand, shaking it as the New directions applauded around them.

"Let's go win Regionals!"


	17. Coming out part 2 version 2

It had been 3 days since Blaine's outburst. 3 days since anyone had seen him. But perhaps the most shocking-it had at been 3 days since Rachel Berry sang a solo.

Nobody really knew what to do. They couldn't just act like nothing had happened. Not after what they saw. Everyone probably would have been worried, had it not been for Kurt keeping in contact with Blaine via text message.

Blaine came back to school after four days. He didn't speak to anybody but Kurt and avoided Finn at all costs.

It was after school, and while the rest of the New Directions were at Glee, Blaine sat on the stage in the auditorium. He didn't expect four sets of footsteps to appear from behind the curtain, and he certainly didn't expect to be met with Kurt, Santana, Mike and Brittany.

"Kurt? Shouldn't you guys be in glee club?"  
"Well considering we aren't in it anymore, no."  
"You're-what? You quit glee?"  
"Yeah."  
"But-why?"

Santana took a step closer to Blaine. Her pinky was linked with Brittany and the two of them had broad smiles on their faces. She glanced at Brittany, before turning back to Blaine, "Look, Blaine. Nobody has ever freaked out at somebody for me before. I understand that you had your reasons, and it was personal, but that was the most kickass thing I've ever seen you do."

He smiled. Mike and Brittany had reasons too. Brittany just did it because she wanted to be with Santana-her girlfriend. Mike had done it because he was fed up of only being used for his dancing.

And Kurt?

Kurt couldn't bare to be apart from Blaine-even if it was only for a couple of hours a day.

"So, hobbit-you wanna take us all out for pizza? We know you've got the money."  
Blaine chuckled, "Sure. Come on."

The next day, the newly formed group of friends met up for lunch, none of them wanting anything more to do with Finn (Kurt had to though, being stepbrothers and everything). They were only waiting on Blaine and were beginning to worry when he didn't show up.

Led by Santana, the four began searching for Blaine. They didn't need to look very far, however, because the minute they turned the corner in the corridor, they found him.

Blaine was pinned up against the locker, his legs not meeting the ground. The one pinning him surprised them. None other than Finn Hudson had Blaine against the locker. He had his collar in his fists.

Mike lunged forward at Finn, tackling him to the ground as Blaine fell to the floor with a thud. Kurt and Brittany ran to him immediately, while Santana launched herself at Finn, "What the hell Finn? I thought you were sorry."  
"I was. But Blaine made you guys quit. Now we need to use the band at Regionals for extra members. I don't even know why I apologised to him in the first place."

"Seriously? Blaine didn't make us quit. We quit Glee because you were a massive jerk to him and he needed us! Honestly, I'm surprised he doesn't need the hospital thanks to you! Just stay away Frankenteen!"

She helped the others lift Blaine up and brushed down his top. Just as they began to walk away, Brittany and Kurt took a minute to turn to Finn, "I used to look up to you because you were the lead guy in Glee. Now you're just a bully"  
"We'll talk about this at home! I hope you're happy Finn!"


	18. Anderchang friendship

Finn was way out of line.

Mike saw the way he treated Blaine, and he had no right to. Sure, he might have been jealous-with good reasons, too. Blaine was incredible-but that didn't mean he could treat him like crap and put him down at every possible opportunity.

Blaine was practically family. It was obvious that he and Kurt were by far the strongest couple, so when the two of them got married in years to come-they would be family.

To be honest, Mike was getting a little fed up with him constantly reminding Blaine that it wasn't Dalton. He probably already knew that-because at Dalton he was respected. At Dalton he was free to say or do whatever he liked to help the team and he would be supported.

At Dalton he was away from Finn.

He gave it two more days. Two more days and if Finn hadn't backed off with the insults, he was going to do something about it.

He could see what it was doing to Blaine. Every time Finn would remind him of Dalton, the glint in his eye would fade just a little bit. Every time he raised his voice, Blaine would flinch.

It was killing him.

The two days passed and Finn didn't ease off. You could see the smile on Blaine's face disappear, and the one on Finn's face grow.

Mike had had enough.

It happened near the beginning of glee club. Mr Schue was late, as usual, so Finn and Rachel had begun the lesson without him. Mike sat near the front with Tina, while Blaine and Kurt sat near the back.

Nobody was really listening to them. Artie was too busy making eyes across the room at Brittany-who was looking at Santana. Blaine was listening though.

That's what Mike didn't get. Blaine did nothing but pay attention to Finn. He wouldn't disrespect him, or insult him.

And yet Finn was still being a giant ass.

Blaine suggested something to Finn. He gave a small suggestion to him about a possible song choice for Regionals when Finn threw his drum sticks to the floor, "Dude. Just get out."  
"I-I'm sorry?"  
"You heard. I'm sick of you always stealing my thunder. We were fine before you came here so why don't you just leave."

Blaine got up, and was about to leave, but Mike couldn't just sit back and let that happen. The truth was-they weren't fine. They were a mess before Blaine came along.

So he stood up.

"Why don't you just shut up Finn? Blaine is the best thing to ever happen to us, and-like it or not-we need him. You're not needed. Can you dance? No. You can't. So what if Blaine gets all your solos? He has a much better voice than you, plus he can dance. I'm sick of you always putting him down because you feel insecure about yourself. If you want to go on to win Regionals, then that's fine. But you can do it without me."

There was an awkward silence as Mike stood up and left the room, whispering his apologies to Tina. Blaine looked at him and back to Finn, as if weighing up his options.

Coming to a conclusion, he shouldered his messenger bag, shrugged at Kurt and promising to call him later before following Mike. They was only stopped by Mr Schue as he entered the room, "Blaine?Mike? What's going on?"  
"Sorry Mr Schue, we can't be a part of the New Directions any more."

They shrugged and walked out the room, waving goodbye to their respective partners before they were out of sight. Will turned to the rest of the group, confusion obvious on his face, "Guys?"

Kurt pointed at his step brother and folded his arms in a way that was clear that he wasn't happy, "Ask him."


	19. Anderchang friendship part 2

"Well, Finn? Do you want to tell me why two of my members have just quit?"

Finn shifted awkwardly in his seat. It was bad enough that he had just been called out by Mike, but now Mr Schue was blaming him, too?

"Finn?"  
"I uh-I-" He was taking too long in Kurt's eyes, so he sighed dramatically and stood up, "Well seeing as nothing's actually getting done here, I'm going to go find Blaine."

Will nodded and stepped out of the way, allowing Kurt the room to walk past him. As soon as he was out the door, Will turned back to Finn, eyebrow raised.

He was going to get some answers.

Kurt didn't really know where to find Blaine. He had two choices-Blaine would either be in the auditorium, or the gym-but given the fact that he was with Mike, it probably wasn't the latter.

Following the sound of music that seemed to float through the halls, Kurt was led to the entrance of tge auditorium. What he saw made him break into a wide grin. Blaine and Mike were on the stage, with Blaine's ipod playing on the docking station behind them.

The two of them were in the middle of a really entertaining dance off. It was no secret that Blaine could dance. Sure-he wasn't as experienced as Mike was, but that didn't mean he wasn't good.

He was amazing.

The song finished and the two boys ended it with a hug. When they pulled back, they were both covered in sweat. Blaine picked up a towel from the stage and tossed it to Mike, before grabbing another one to dab against the back of his neck.

Kurt took a step forward, "Hey guys,"  
"Oh hey Kurt, did you see Blaine? I don't know why Mr Schue didn't use his dancing more."  
"I know. Hey, Mike, any chance I could speak with Blaine alone for a second?"  
"Yeah, sure."

He said goodbye to Blaine before running off out to his car. Kurt took Mike's place on the stage and brought Blaine into his arms. The younger boy automatically nuzzled into hus chest and inhaled Kurt's scent.

"Are you okay?" Blaine was about to answe, but Kurt stopped him, "That was rhetorical, Blaine. I know you're not. Believe it or not, I see what Finn's insults are doing to you. You can't keep bottling things up, B. Just tell me."

Blaine took a deep breath in, before pulling back to look Kurt in tge eye, "I just-i don't know why Finn is always on my case. I haven't done anything to annoy him, or to hurt him. So why does he feel the need to take his anger out on me. I know it's bad, but after today, I genuinely considered going back to Dalton. They made me feel like a part of their family, and I'm just not getting that from Finn."

"Well if that's what you'd feel happiest doing, then I think it would be great."  
"Really? You wouldn't break up with me over it?"

He scoffed, "No, Blaine. Of course I wouldn't. We managed it before, so we could do it again. Besides, it,s not as if we'd be on opposite sides of the country. I really thought that Finn would be a little more accepting, obviously I was wrong. If you want to go back to Dalton, then go for it."

Blaine smiled. He allowed himself to be pulled back into his boyfriends arms but couldn't help the small sniffle that escaped him.

"Blaine? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. It's just-Finn."  
"You don't need to worry about Finn anymore, okay? You have Mike. And more importantly," he cut off mid sentence, causing Blaine to look back up.

"More importantly?"  
"More importantly, you have the best boyfriend in the world."

They leant in for a kiss, pulling apart after a minute or two to smile at eachother. Kurt grabbed him by the hand and pulled him closer, "You wanna come back to mine? My dad and Carole are at work."

The mischevious glint in his eye was matched, the two only breaking eye contact when Blaine had to concentrate on the road.

And for a few hours, they didn't have to worry about anyone else. No Glee Club, no Finn.

Just them.


	20. Anderchang friendship part 3

"I'm waiting, Finn."  
They quit because they can't handle the fact that I get all the solos."  
"Oh no me gusta!"

Santana leaped from her seat and went to launch at Finn, only beeing stopped by Brittany's arms around her waist. She struggled against her at first, but eventually realised that Finn wasn't worth it, relaxing back down into her seat.

"As I said. Blaine left because he doesn't like me singing everything, and Mike left because he's sick of just dancing."  
"You know what, Frankenteen? No."

Santana jumped back up and strode to the front of the room, "Blaine and Mike left because they were sick of you. They weren't sick of your singing. They were sick of you. I've seen the way you treat Blaine, and it's disgusting. Ever since he joined the New Directions you have given him nothing but crap. Why, Finn? What has he ever done to you?"

Finn went to defend himself, but Santana wasn't having any of it, "Don't even try to answer that Finn, because you know what? Nothing-absolutely nothing you have to say is going to be worth my time. Blaine didn't deserve what you put him through. You sicken me Finn, and you've driven two talented people away." She turned to Will, "That's why two of your members have quit, Mr Schue and now, we're two members short. We have no chance at Regionals now. None at all. Blaine and Mike had the right idea quitting. Actually,"

She paused. A short pause. Not a pause that indicated she was thinking about something, but a pause for effect. Santana knew what she was going to say, "Actually, I might join them."

She strutted away, "Santana, where are you going?"  
"Oh. You're not smart enough to figure it out, Finn? Let me spell it out for you. I quit."

Then she became the fourth member to walk out the door, the third to quit. Will threw his hands in the air, dramatically, "Great. Just perfect."


	21. Adopted Blaine

Blaine spent his entire life thinking that his parents were Joe and Maria Anderson. They were the ones who brought him up. They were the ones who he told about his sexuality first. They were the ones who looked after him when he fell sick.

Maybe they didn't have many physical features that were similar to Blaine, but they were the ones who loved him.

Sure, when he started dating Kurt he gained a second set of parents in Burt and Carole Hummel, but never in his life did he ever imagine himself with a third family.

Joe and Maria were always careful around Blaine. When he was younger he didn't pay it any attention, but as he grew older he began to see things that he didn't notice before.

They always seemed to act as if they had a secret, something to hide.

He didn't think the secret would be life changing.

He didn't think he would be wrong, either.

They were busy practicing for Regionals. Too busy to notice Principal Figgins walk in with Maria and Joe Anderson, and another man that nobody had seen before.

This man had black hair. It curled into the side of is face, giving him a boyish look. He didn't look that old-perhaps mid thirties. He had hazel eyes, and was wearing a black suit. If it wasn't for his shoes, giving him the extra height, he wouldn't have been much taller than Blaine.

They all stopped what they were doing and everyone took advantage of the small break to slump down in their seats. Principal Figgins took a further step into the room, "William," his tone was monotonous and didn't express any emotion at all, "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I need to talk to Mr Anderson."

Blaine looked up from where he was chugging down water and chatting with Sam. Honestly, he wasn't that surprised. I mean-his parents were here, Figgins was hardly going to need to speak to Marley, was he?

"In private please, Mr Anderson." He rose from his seat, leaving his bag underneath his chair, and followed the principal into his office-the three adults not far behind.

"Please, Mr Anderson. Take a seat." Pausing only for a moment of hesitation, he slowly lowered himself into one of the blue cushioned chairs opposite Principal Figgins.

He half expected his parents to sit down beside him, so the surprise and confusion was evident on his face. Joe sensed his confusion and chose to stand behind him, laying a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder, with his wife stood next to her.

The other man stood near Figgins, his hands joined in front of him. He loosened the tie around his neck and shifted uncomfortably from left to right.

"Principal Figgins? What's going on?"  
"I called you in here because your parents wish to tell you something."

Blaine twisted in his seat, turning to look at Maria and Joe, "Dad?"  
Joe took a deep breath in, "We haven't exactly been completely honest with you."  
"About what?"  
"About you. Blaine, we want you to meet Daniel,"

Joe motioned for the other man to take a step closer to them, which he did-if not a bit hesitantly. Joe pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "Blaine. This is your father."


	22. Adopted Blaine part 2

"No! No, he can't be my dad. You're my dad!" Blaine jumped out of his chair, full of rage, anger, confusion and frustration. Maria, not wanting him to get so worked up, approached him and placed her hands on his shoulder, effectively steadying him.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we've been lying to you for all these years but the truth is-we just-we couldn't bring ourselves to tell you the truth. We were waiting for the right time to tell you, but we kept backing out. But earlier today, Daniel contacted us. He wants to get to know you more, and we can't deny him him of that, can we? I'm sorry Blaine, but-we adopted you."

"No."

He shook away from his mums grasp and sprinted out the door, slamming it behind him. Maria closed her eyes and brought her hands to her face. Joe wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close, whispering reassurance in her ear.

"What do we do now?"  
Figgins stood up, "I will contact the school's counsellor and see if she will talk to him. It's only 11 o'clock so I'm sure he will stay on school grounds. Mr and Mrs Anderson, Daniel, you are more than welcome to wait in my office while I try and reach Blaine.

Blaine kept running. He only stopped when he was behind the dumpsters. The rain was hammering onto his skin but he took no notice of it as he slid down against the wall, pulling out his phone with trembling hands and dialling the all to familiar number.

Kurt and he may not have been together, but they were on speaking terms now, at least. And Kurt always knew what to do, no matter what their differences were.

Kurt picked up after the second ring. His voice was music to Blaine's ears and almost immediately, his troubles were forgotten.

"Blaine? What's going on? It's 11 o'clock. Are you okay?"  
"My-my parents. They're-they're not-God, Kurt, they're not my parents."  
"What?"

He sucked in a deep breath, "They just came in, with this other guy and told me that I'm-I'm-" but he couldn't finish. His parents. His own parents had lied to him for the whole of his life. Kurt's gentle encouragement was all he needed to try again, "I'm adopted. My real dad, he's in Figgins' office."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, but after a few seconds his voice was back, "God, Blaine. Did they-did your dad tell you why you were put up for adoption?"

Blaine shook his head, before remembering he was on the phone, "No. As soon as they told me, I just ran. I had to get away from them. Kurt, they were the ones who told me about courage. They were the ones who taught me that it's okay to get things wrong, it's okay to make mistakes. But they lied to me, Kurt. They lied to me."

He wrapped his arms around himself, his short t-shirt doing nothing to stop the rain from soaking him to the bone.

"Your dad might have a good reason for putting you up for adoption, Blaine. You'll never know unless you talk to him. Go talk to him, Blaine. For me."

It took ten seconds. Ten seconds for him to weigh up all the options in his head, but the rain was becoming a bit to much, "Fine. Thank you Kurt."  
"Phone me later, yeah? Let me know how it goes?"  
"Sure."

Blaine hung up, before composing himself and slowly making his way back into the office.

By the time he got there, his hair had broken free from the gel, his face a mixture of rain and tears. He left a trail of rain behind him, but could see the similarities between him and Daniel.

Figgins and Emma were sitting at one side of the desk, Maria, Joe and Daniel on the other.

"Blaine."  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you put me up for adoption? Could you sense my sexuality?"

Daniel was confused, "Your sexuality?"  
"Yeah. I'm gay. Is that why you didn't want me?" There was more anger and aggression than necessary in his tone.  
"No, Blaine. I don't care about your sexuality."  
"Then why did you do it?"

Daniel sighed, and scratched at his head, "Blaine, you were born early. Extremely early, your mother, she-she didn't make it, so you fell into my care, but-you have to understand, Blaine. I was seventeen. I was still in high school, and needed to study. I wouldn't have been able to take care of a child as well. Plus, I was in love with your mother. She was 18, but we had something special. I wanted you to grow up with a family who could have given you everything, and all the attention. I was grieving, so I don't think I would have been able to give you that. I'm sorry, Blaine. I really am. But I want to get to know you. I want to be a father to you, and I realise I'm a bit late, but-could you give me a chance?"

Blaine took in all the information. Ms Pilsbury looked at him, sympathetically, "Take as long as you need, Blaine. Whatever you decide, my door is always open." She got up and left.

"Okay."  
"Yeah?" The grin on Daniel's face was wide, and it was hard for Blaine not to match it, "I promise you, Blaine. I will not let you down."

Together, all four adults followed Blaine into the choir room. A look of relief visible on all four faces. When they reached the choir room, the New Directions looked up.

"William. Mr Anderson here will be excused from classes today. He has some family things he needs to sort out."  
"Family things? Is everything okay."  
"Everything's fine, Mr Schue. Everybody," he took a step forward, allowing Daniel to do the same, "This is my dad. My real dad."

"You mean you're-" Tina trailed off, not sure how to react.  
"Yes. I'm adopted. Now if you'll excuse me, we have a lot of years to catch up on."

With that, he strode out of the room, Maria, Joe and Daniel in tow.

What could they talk about first?


	23. Changes

The whole Chandler fiasco and the appointment with Ms Pilsbury that followed made something very clear to Kurt.

He realised that Blaine was going to struggle without him in New York. Sure, he was going to miss Blaine too, but Blaine was preparing to be without Kurt. He was detaching himself from him so that it wouldn't hit him as hard.

So that's why Kurt had to do what he did. He had to break up with Blaine. Not because he didn't want to be with him-of course he did. He did it because he wanted Blaine to be happy. He needed him to be happy, and breaking up with him was the only way to make sure that Blaine wouldn't be as devastated.

Well at least that's what he thought.

Blaine was heartbroken. For the first few weeks, he didn't speak to anyone. He started to withdraw himself from everything and quit all of the clubs he had joined at the beginning of the year.

All of them but Glee.

Then he started to change. Everybody noticed it-even random people that passed by in the hallway.

But then again, you would have had to be blind to not see the change. He still went to Glee Club every week, and gradually began to speak to people again, but he wasn't the same person.

And when Kurt showed up to Mr Schue's wedding a few months later, he was shocked at what he saw:

Tina and Sam were stood outside the church, dressed very much like they had done at Prom the previous year (but smarter) and they were talking to someone who looked a little like his ex-boyfriend.

But at the same time, he looked a lot different.

Blaine stood opposite Sam, dressed in a black suit. Kurt expected his hair to be neatly gelled like it always was, but instead, his hair was free. The curls were wild, but was a fading shade of pink. On the bottom of his right ear lobe was a small blue stud, and a similar coloured ring was attached to his bottom lip. He stood with his arms folded as he listened intently to the two in front of him.

Kurt frowned as he took in the sight and made his way over to the three. When Sam saw him his face lit up, "Kurt! Hey!" He waved at him and hit Blaine lightly in the arm, pointing at Kurt, but when he turned around, his whole mood saddened and he muttered something to Sam, before heading off in a different direction.

Kurt continued walking towards them, and was greeted by hugs from the two teens. After saying a brief hello to the two, he decided to get to the point, "What's up with Blaine? Where'd he go?"

"Oh, he-uh-he went to-you know-" He broke off, and gestured towards the one in question. Kurt's mouth dropped to the floor, "Blaine smokes now?"

Tina looked to the ground, but Sam nodded sheepishly.

"Seriously? When did this happen?"

"Well, just after you left actually. I mean, we would have done something about it, but the bullying stopped. I guess the jocks were just a bit confused and kind of scared of him. We tried to stop him once we found out that he started-well-smoking, but he just ignored us."

He would have continued, but someone came out of the church to let them know that the wedding was starting. Kurt headed over to Rachel and they took their seats, as Sam, Tina and Blaine did the same.

Of course, the wedding was a disaster. Emma didn't show up, but the reception was still going ahead. Kurt took the opportunity to speak to Blaine.

He started to look around for him, but he couldn't find him. He was about to give up when Blaine came through the doors. Kurt chose that as the perfect time to approach him.

"Blaine!"

Blaine started to turn, so Kurt sped up, "No! Wait!"

That stopped him.

"What Kurt? Is it important?"

"Why? Have somewhere to be? Some one to sleep with?"

"No! I don't-" He stopped, and lowered his voice, "I don't sleep around, okay. I may have changed Kurt, but I haven't changed that much. I do have class."

"Then, Why? Why did you even need to change?"

Silence.

"Well?"

He muttered something in return so quiet that Kurt strained to hear it? "Blaine?"

"I said- because you broke my heart! You broke up with me before you left for New York-By text! And you expect me to carry on as if nothing happened? What did you want me to do Kurt?"

"I didn't-Blaine. I didn't think you would take it this hard. I thought I was helping you!"

Blaine scoffed, "Helping me? You've moved on with your life, Kurt! I've had to change mine! How is that helping me?"

"I-"

But he got no further. Sam and Puck were ushering them out of the building into the open air and it was only then that Kurt realised that everyone had been staring at them.

Both boys were red in the face, and Sam and Puck only left when they were certain that the ex-lovers could have an actual conversation.

Kurt was the one to start it, "I haven't moved on with my life."

"What?"

"Yeah. I haven't. I tried dating this guy for a while, but I couldn't. I kept thinking how he wasn't you. I'm sorry for what I did. I just didn't want you to waste your life and money flying out to see me in New York every week."

"You really don't get it, do you? Nothing could be a waste if it has something to do with you. I know I've changed, but that's only because without you-I didn't know what to do. So what do we do now? Where do we go from here?"

Kurt thought for a second, before he looked up into Blaine's eyes for the first time since being back in Lima, "We could-try again?"

"Try again?"

"Yeah. I mean, we don't have to get back together straight away, but we could start out as friends. Only if you want."

"I-yeah. I think I would like that."

He smiled. The smile that made Kurt fall in love with him in the first place.

"But one thing has to happen, though. You have to stop all this. I can help you if you want, but if I'm going to get back with the man of my dreams, it has to be exactly that-the man of my dreams. I want to fall in love with the Blaine Anderson that I knew all over again. Do you think you can do that?"

As it turns out, he could.

Later that year, Kurt stood proud in the McKinley auditorium, a tear in his eye (the same as Cooper) as Principal Figgins called Blaine's name at the Graduation Ceremony. He smiled as the Blaine Anderson that he stopped on the stair case stepped forward much like he had done the previous year.

And in that moment, he couldn't have been more happier for his boyfriend.


	24. Blaine gets lost

After graduation, Blaine had moved out to New York. By that time, Rachel had rekindled her love with Finn and they had found a place together. Santana had also moved out, but headed over to where Brittany was so they could be together, and Kurt and Blaine had finally patched things up.

This meant that Kurt and Blaine had the whole apartment to themselves. They were in the middle of watching Moulin rouge, and Kurt was reminded of that time with Adam. It was Blaine he thought about during that, and now was no different.

He was still imagining their perfect wedding-much like he had done back then. Only this time, Blaine was the to share his excitement.

But they had a problem. The two of them had been eating their way through a bowl of popcorn-Blaine preferred salted while Kurt enjoyed sweet-so they just threw both bags in the bowl and mixed them up.

The problem was, they reached the end of the bowl. Kurt stuck his hand in the bowl without taking his eyes of the screen, and frowned when the bowl was empty.

Blaine got up from his seat on the couch and picked up his wallet from the coffee table, "That's okay, I can go and get some. Just, don't carry on the film without me."

"Are you sure? We could watch the film without it."

"Watch a film without popcorn? Kurt Hummel, do you know me at all?"

Kurt shook his head and smiled, "Fine. Go on then, get out."

"I'll be back soon."

Blaine left the building, shutting the door behind him. He made it to the store with no problems, and picked up two bags of popcorn and the latest copy of Vogue-just because Kurt had written his first article in this issue.

But when he left the store, it was darker than it had been. Blaine hadn't been in New York for that long, and had never really been out in the dark-so he took one look at the streets and panicked when he couldn't recognise them.

He saw an alleyway not far from him and made a run for it. He knew that a dark abandoned alleyway wasn't the safest of places, but given the choice he would rather take his chances with the alleyway. After all, he could at least fight back if he was approached.

He sank down against the wall and held his head in his hands. He fisted the bag of popcorn in his hands as a tear made its way down his cheek.

He didn't know how long he was there for, but it must have been a while, because his phone began to ring. He cursed himself-in all of the panic, he had completely forgotten about his phone-that was the down side of panicking.

The caller ID read 'Kurt 3' so he ran a hand under his nose and wiped his eyes, before picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"Blaine? Are you okay? You've been gone for an hour. What happened?"

"Kurt."

"Blaine. Talk to me."

He took a moment to compose himself, before replying, "Kurt. I-I'm sorry. I just-i didn't think it would be this dark, and I've never been here in the dark and-"

"Blaine, take a deep breath. Calm down, okay? Where are you?"

"I'm by the store. In a little alleyway type thing."

"Okay, stay tight. I'm coming to get you."

Kurt picked up his keys and pocketed them, before jumping in his car and driving towards the store. It was easy enough to spot Blaine, and the sight broke his heart. Blaine was sat on the floor, his head buried deep in his hands.

Blaine looked up frantically as he felt a hand on his shoulder, expecting it to be some hooded guy. He sighed in relief when his eyes met Kurt's, before jumping into his arms.

Kurt held him tight against his chest, running a hand through his curls and whispering in his ear.

"It's okay. I've got you. Come on, let's go home and finish the movie. You're getting a tour of the city tomorrow though."

"As long as you'll be my tour guide."


	25. Meeting for the first time

The first time Kurt saw him in the hallway he thought nothing of it. He just assumed that he was another new transfer-and it wouldn't be long before he joined the rest of the school in their hate campaign against the Glee Club.

The second time was when he began to see the signs. He started to see the way that he flinched if somebody got too close. He started to see the bags under his eyes.

Those hazel eyes.

The third time Kurt saw him was when he accidentally bumped into him in the hallway. He quickly rushed down to help him gather the books he dropped and when he was finished, he held out his hand for te boy to take.

He took it, gratefully and picked himself up off the floor.

And sweet grilled cheesus his eyes were even more intense up close. They held such gravity in them that they were enough to take Kurt's gaze away from the dark circles underneath them that could only be a result of tiredness.

The hazel eyed boy smiled. It was such a genuine smile that showed just how grateful he truly was. He kept his hand in Kurt's for a little longer than was strictly necessary.

"Thanks. I'm Blaine."  
"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."  
"See you around Kurt Hummel."

And with that he was gone. He walked away, but as he walked, Kurt couldn't help but think that Blaine had something to hide.

Two weeks had gone by. Two weeks that Kurt and Blaine would spend making eye contact in the hallway, or stealing glance across the classroom.

Then Blaine approached Kurt before Glee Club, "Hey. I was just thinking- do you wanna maybe grab some coffee some time?"  
"Uhh-sure. I've got Glee Club now, but you're more than welcome to sit in and watch."

He took a quick glance at his watch, before his eyes widened, "actually, I've got to run, but I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Sure."

And yet again, Kurt watched as Blaine took off down the hallway.

"What are you so happy about?" those were the first words out of Mercedes' mouth as Kurt walked into the room.

He sat down next to her and folded his arms, still smiling with a glint in his eyes, "Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You're lying."  
"I know."

That was the end of their conversation.

The next day, true to his word, Blaine showed up at Kurt's locker. Kurt didn't know how he knew which one was his, but he wasn't going to complain any time soon.

"Hey. How was Glee Club?"  
"It was good. You could join you know. Mr Schue's always looking for new members."  
"I can't. I wouldn't be able to any way. Thanks though. So I was thinking. We've known eachother for two weeks now. Granted, we haven't talked much, but still-you need my number."

He handed him a slip of paper with his number scribbled messily along it. Kurt thanked him and pocketed the slip, promising him to call him as they both went to their separate classes.

The next few days went by, as the two grew closer and closer. They had soon become best friends, Kurt was beginning to doubt that Blaine had a secret.

But three days later…

Three days later his façade would break.

"Hey, Blaine-you wanna come to mine on Saturday? You can stay for dinner."

He shifted awkwardly where he stood. Kurt found it odd. Not the fact that he shifted awkwardly-but the fact he was never free on weekends, and was never free after school,

Nobody could be that busy.

"But why? You're not afrai are you?"  
"No! No. I just-can we go somewhere a little more private?"  
"Sure."

Kurt led Blaine to an empty classroom. He stayed standing as Blaine sat on one of the desks.

"Six months ago, I came out to my parents. I guess that they were ashamed, because-a few days later they just packed their stuff and left. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just me, but it wasn't."

He paused and took a minute to collect his thoughts, "I have a sister. She's only ten years old, and my parents left. She kept asking me where they went, but I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her that our parents just left."

Kurt took in all the information, "Is that why you can't come to Glee Club? Or do anything at the weekend?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I would see if one of my uncles could help me out, but my parents must have told the whole of my family about it, because they just blank me. We still live in the old house, because I still have some money in my bank, but it's part of my college funds for the future and I just don't know what I'm gonna do, or what Kate's gonna do when it- when it runs out."

By the end of it, both boys had tears in their eyes. Kurt stepped forward and placed his hands on his shoulders, "It's okay, Blaine. I'll sort it, okay?"

He nodded and let Kurt pull him in for a hug.

As the warning bell sounded, the two went to their next class. They didn't see eachother after that, because Kurt had Glee and Blaine had to pick Kate up from school.

But the next day, Kurt bounded up to Blaine, a huge grin on his face.

"Tomorrow, pack a few bags, and tell your sister to do the same."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because," a pause, "Because you two are coming to live with us. I spoke with my dad, Carole and Finn about it last night, and we have a spare room that Kate could use, and as long as you don't mind sharing a room, then we can help you two move in tomorrow. You'll have to share with Finn though."

"Finn? Why?"

There was a twinkle in Kurt's eye as he leant closer to Blaine, "Because, we're about to kiss, and I don't think that my dad would approve of me sharing a room with my boyfriend. Understandable though."  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Well. We're gonna have to go on a date first, but-yeah. Boyfriends. That okay with you?"

He smiled and opened his locker so that the two of them were cut off from the rest of the students occupying the hallway-out of sight.

The two pulled in for a kiss, safely out of sight from everyone else. When they pulled apart, Blaine's hazel eyes held the same twinkle as Kurt's had.

"Boyfriends."


	26. Famous Blaine

Famous!Blaine. He's been dating Kurt since high school but his manager wants him to keep it secret, Kurts okay with it. About a month into Blaine is fed up and tells the truth, Kurt supports him. He tells in an interview how he and Kurt have been together since high school etc :)

"So Blaine, any one on the scene at the moment?"

"Oh, I wouldn't tell you even if there was."

Kurt smiled sadly as he watched his boyfriend use the same excuse to yet another interviewer asking about his private life. Everyone had always thought that Rachel would be the one to make it big time-she had the biggest drive, or Mercedes after Sam posted that video of her on youtube.

When actually, it had been Blaine who had been struck with the fame. He

was nearing his twenty fifth birthday and after years of working at Six Flags, he was approached by a man, wanting to be his manager. A few months of hard work and Blaine had sold out his first album, and was working towards a second.

There was one bad thing about his current situation, though: Duncan (Blaine's manager) had wanted Blaine to keep quiet about his relationship with. He was supportive of Blaine, and really loved the chemistry that the two boys had shared ever since Duncan had first met Blaine.

But he seemed to think that keeping Kurt a secret would keep him out of the media, so away from any hate that he might receive. But the three would often get together for lunch or to discuss Blaine's next album-they just had to be more careful than most people.

Still, each time Kurt saw Blaine in the middle of an interview, it made him sad to realise that he couldn't express his true feelings.

The interview finished and Kurt saw Blaine leave the stage and head behind the curtain.. Not ten seconds later, Kurt felt his phone vibrate. He smiled when he saw the caller ID and picked it up, "Hey, Blaine. Saw your interview. You were great."

"I love you."

"I love you too, but that was a bit sudden."

"I just wanted you to know. It sucks not being able to mention you and I didn't want you to think otherwise."

He could practically hear the sigh in his boyfriend's voice and Kurt chuckled softly, despite himself, "Listen, we've survived since McKinley and Dolton , right? As long as you're doing what you love, then I'm happy. I know you love me, or you wouldn't be with me, right?"

"Yeah. Listen, Kurt, I've got to go, there's a car waiting outside, but I'll be home in like 15 minutes, okay? I love you, bye."

Kurt echoed Blaine's words before he hung up the phone and headed to the fridge, grabbing a can of diet coke before he went out the back and sat on the edge of the pool, his feet submerged in the water.

At least nobody knew where they lived, if they did, then their secret would be out like that, but Duncan had taken extreme measures to ensure that their private lives were kept private.

He lost track of time just thinking by the pool when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and his boyfriends chin nuzzle into his shoulder.

"Hey you? Fancy joining me in the pool for a bit?"

"Kurt Hummel, I would enjoy nothing more."

He smiled sneakily as he rid himself of his top and emptied his pockets before jumping into the pool in his shorts, splashing Kurt in the process.

"Blaine!"

"Yeah? I'm sorry. Come on, I thought you wanted me to join you. Jump in."

Blaine outstretched his hand and pulled Kurt in by his left hand. The two laughed and they spent the rest of the afternoon just lounging in the pool.

When the sun started to go down, however, Blaine and Kurt climbed out, using the towels that they always kept by the pool to dry themselves off, before heading back inside.

There was a knock at the door and Blaine stood up to answer it, "It's just Duncan. I asked him to come around earlier."

Kurt nodded as he sipped from yet another can of diet coke.

Duncan walked in behind Blaine, dressed in a smart grey suit with a light blue tie, "Hey Kurt."

"Hey Duncan."

"So, Blaine, what's up?"

"Please, sit down."

Duncan took a seat and caught the can that Blaine threw to him. Blaine opened one for himself and stood in the middle of the room, "Listen, Duncan- Now that my music is starting to get around a bit, I want to come clean. Don't get me wrong, I think that the current situation is going great, but I just think that it's unfair on Kurt. If some people don't like the fact that I'm gay-then screw them. But I want people to know the man I love. I'm fed up of hiding it. What do you say?"

Duncan straightened his tie and shifted in his seat, "Well, it's your choice, Blaine. If that's what you want then fine, but Kurt? What do you think? You could get a lot of hate from jealous fans."

"I-I uh-Yeah, no. I think I can handle that."

"Alright then Blaine, I'll make some calls, set up an interview for tomorrow and you can do what you need to do."

Blaine smiled his thanks at Duncan and walked round to sit on the arm of Kurt's chair, hovering his right hand above his boyfriend's left and squeezing it reassuringly, "Thanks Duncan. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, it's your shout. I'll go and make the calls now and let you two get back to whatever you were doing. I'll keep you in the loop. See you later."

"Bye Duncan!"

The sound of the front door closing told Kurt and Blaine that Duncan had left and Kurt looked up at Blaine, nothing but adoration clear on his features, "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Yes I did. It's not fair on me-or you-I want the entire world to know that I am in love with you. And if they don't like it, then I don't care."

"And this is why I love you."

Blaine's hands flew to his chest and his eyes widened in mock hurt, "What? You mean you're not with me for my amazing sense of humour? Or impeccable charm?"

"Oh, give over." He lightly punched his arm which caused him to fall off the arm of the chair and onto the floor with a soft thud. Kurt immediately flew to his side, "Oh my God! Blaine! Are you okay?"

The reply he got was not one he was expecting, clearly.

Blaine just started laughing and it wasn't long before Kurt joined in. Their laughter was cut short when Blaine's phone began to ring, Teenage Dream blaring from the tiny speakers. Kurt looked at him, eyebrow raised, "Really? That's still your ring tone?"

He shrugged, "That song means a lot to me."

He picked it up, "Hello? Oh, Duncan-Hey! No, no. It's cool. Oh really? Yeah, that's great. Alright, thanks Duncan. See you then. Bye."

Blaine turned to Kurt, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips, "That was Duncan."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"He said that he's organised an interview for tomorrow. So it looks as if the world is going to know the truth."

"Well then Mr Anderson, you best get your butt off to bed. You want to be looking your best when you 'come out' don't you?"

"Of course. Kurt Hummel. Would you do me the honour in joining me for a nap?"

"Blaine Anderson, it would be my pleasure."

The next morning when he got up, Blaine went through his wardrobe carefully, making sure he picked out the smartest suit in there. In the end he decided in a smart Black suit, a white shirt and a red tie, finishing off the outfit with a pair of red and white converse-not wanting to look too formal.

He emerged from the bathroom, hair gelled down and pecked Kurt on the cheek before leaving in the car awaiting him outside the front.

Duncan was waiting for him in the back of the car and greeted him once he was sat down. They spent the rest of the short journey talking about nothing in particular, when at last the car came to a stop. When Blaine exited the

car, he was met by numerous groups of screaming fans-obviously word had got out the he would be there today. After spending ten minutes outside the building talking to the fans and signing stuff for them, Duncan approached him and showed him the time. Blaine said his goodbyes before following Duncan in.

"So now, please welcome Blaine Anderson!"

He was met with applause as he stepped out and sat down in the seat closest to the interviewer.

"So, Blaine. First of all, welcome. It's great to have you on."

"It's great to be on."

"Now, I understand that your manager set this up, did he not?"

"Duncan did, yeah."

"And I also understand that it is to discuss a rather private matter?"

He breathed in, deeply and prepared himself for what he was about to do, "That is correct, yeah."

"Well, Blaine, I think we're all waiting to hear you explain. Right?"

Again, another round of applause, and he smiled to the audience before turning to the interviewer, "Well-I-uh-in all of my interviews so far, I've been asked about relationships. And my answer has always been the same."

There was silence in the studio as everybody waited to hear him speak, "But I haven't been all that truthful with everyone. You see, I am in a relationship. I'm in a relationship with someone I love very much, and we have been together since high school. And I've kept him out of the media so far, to keep him away from the hate. But I'm fed up of keeping it a secret. I don't want it to be a secret anymore. I want to be able to go places with him and not have to hide. So, if you don't like it, then that's fine. But I am in love with Kurt Hummel."

There was another moment of Silence, and for a minute, Blaine thought that they were too shocked to react, but then, to his surprise, everybody-including the interviewer-stood up and began clapping and cheering loudly. He smiled and winked into the camera, knowing that Kurt was at home, watching.

And for the first time since his career began, he truly felt on top of the world, because there were no secrets any more.

He didn't have to hide anymore.


	27. Missing

If you asked anybody what their worst nightmare would be, they would say losing a parent. That wasn't a problem for Blaine though, because he had already lost his parents when he came out to them. His worst nightmare was losing Kurt.

And that came true his junior year.

He didn't lose him in the sense that he died, he lost him in the sense that Kurt literally went missing. It was after Blaine had been to see West Side Story. He had brought along the warblers to see it as well, because Kurt had bought tickets for all of them.

There was a time that Blaine thought about transferring to McKinley, but the transfer would require permission from his parents-and they would never allow that.

So instead, he stayed at Dalton, and continued to lead the warblers.

Anyway, the last night of West Side Story, Blaine and the Warblers went to see Kurt as Tony. They waited until it was over before cheering loudly with the rest of the audience and leaving the auditorium. They knew that there was going to be a cast party, so didn't stick around long enough to congratulate Kurt.

But later that night, when Blaine phoned him and didn't get a reply, he knew something was up. He tried asking Mercedes and Rachel and Finn, but none of them had seen Kurt either.

Apparently, according to Tina, Kurt had gone out to get some fresh air, and they hadn't seen him since. They had rang the police, but nobody had thought to let Blaine know.

The next few months were agonising for him. The police kept appearing on the news, showing an image of Kurt, and urging people to come forward if they had seen him. The New Directions and the Warblers searched the streets at night as well for the first two months, but they began to give up hope.

Burt Hummel, however, did not give up hope. He often stayed out until way past midnight every night searching every alleyway and every street corner, with Blaine not far behind him.

Neither one of them could give up hope, because neither one of them could fathom the idea of living without Kurt.

Day times weren't much better. Burt would ask people in the streets if they had seen Kurt, while Blaine was forced to carry on with school. When he wasn't working, he was crying and when he wasn't crying, he was scrolling through the internet, looking for any signs of Kurt.

"Blaine, come on man, you've got to eat."

"I can't Jeff! My boyfriend is out there somewhere! I have no time to eat!"

None of the warblers were shocked at Blaine's reaction. Ever since his disappearance, Blaine hadn't been sleeping properly. He hadn't been eating properly either and there were many times where Blaine had come so close to passing out in the middle of the day.

They had forfeited sectionals, as had the New Directions, meaning that the other school had gone through by default. The New Directions had forfeited because they were coming to terms with the loss of Kurt, whereas the Warblers had forfeited because it was simply too much to ask of their lead soloist.

"But come on man! Just eat this bowl of soup, at least."

"Oh Jeff, just leave it, Blaine is obviously coming to terms with Kurt leaving him so I think we should just let him be. You can always stay with me tonight if you want Blaine, losing a boyfriend must be so hard."

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion, Sebastian barely had time to react before Blaine threw himself on top of him, his fists pounding Sebastian's face.

Nick and Jeff pulled Blaine off him before he could do any more damage than he already had, "Blaine, just leave it. He's not worth it."

"Kurt's not dead. He's not. I just know it."

The older boys said nothing, but allowed Blaine to sob into their shoulders as they shot death glares at Sebastian.

At least those boxing lessons seemed to have paid off though, Sebastian was holding a tissue to his nose which was streaming with blood, while at the same time, holding a hand to his rapidly swelling eyes.

Sebastian stopped coming on to Blaine after that. He had learned his lesson, but the Warblers still watched their lead soloist and closest friend with concern.

He still searched the streets at night with Burt, and still did everything he could to try and find Kurt.

The Warblers were losing faith, and they too were beginning to picture how miserable Blaine would be. They pictured the look on his face when the police officer told them they had found a body.

6 months after Kurt had disappeared, Blaine was almost unrecognisable. He had stopped bothering to gel his hair, and he had lost too much weight-a result of not eating. There were dark shadows under his eyes, and they were seriously beginning to think about getting professional help for him when there was a knock coming from behind the large wooden doors.

Frowning, Jeff rose from his seat and cautiously stepped over to the doors. As he opened them, multiple gasps could be heard from around the room, from everyone but Blaine-who hadn't even bothered to look up.

"Kurt!"

That did cause Blaine's head to snap up. His eyes filled with tears as he rushed over to meet him, burying his neck in his boyfriends shoulder.

When they pulled back after a minute, both boys had tears in their eyes. The Warblers stepped back to let the couple have their space and immediately, Nick whipped out his phone to call the police.

"Kurt! I've missed you so much! Everyone else gave up, but me and your dad-we never did. We stayed out every night to look for you. Where were you? Are you okay?"

There was dried blood gathered around the back of his head, but apart from that, he seemed okay, "I'm alright Blaine. I'm okay now, honestly. But what about you? Have you had any sleep?"

He looked down to the floor, "Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on, you look terrible. I'll make you a deal, I'll go to the hospital to get checked out, if you get some sleep."

"But what about your dad? Does he know you're here?"

"Nick's just called the police. I'm sure he'll find out."

"Okay. But what happened?"

"It's-it's complicated."


	28. Warbler13

Kurt knew that it was dangerous to be talking to people online. He knew how many people had made that mistake and come off worse for it. So that's why he decided to use a fake picture.

He started talking to Warbler13 about one month after Karofsky kissed him. He needed someone to talk to about it and to vent his feelings to, but didn't feel comfortable talking to Ms Pilsbury about it-so he decided to take to the internet.

He found Warbler13 almost immediately. His profile had said that he was gay-so he wouldn't treat Kurt like crap-and the things that he liked that were listed on his profile were pretty similar to Kurt's.

So he went for it.

It started off as friendly chat at first. Kurt was able to tell Warbler 13 about everything and surprisingly enough, Warbler13 was able to help Kurt. Sure, he may not have been there to physically comfort him, but he somehow had this way of talking to Kurt that told him he was not alone.

Then, the conversation turned to Warbler13. Kurt learned that the username was because he was unlucky in pretty much everything-but he was gifted with his voice.

Again, like Kurt.

But they had yet to actually see each other.

Warbler13's photo was of a little canary, and Kurt's was of a multicoloured scarf, wrapped around an adorable puppy.

He quickly learned that Warbler13's name was Blaine. He told Blaine his own name, and didn't lie about this part of information, but when Blaine asked to see a picture of his face, he panicked.

Sure, Blaine's profile said he was 17, but he couldn't be too sure, so he found an image online of the guy from the credit ratings commercial when he was 18 and sent it.. He didn't think to ask for a picture back, thinking it would be a bit creepy, so when his computer dinged a minute later with a message from Warbler13, he was surprised to read it.

_I suppose it's only fair that I do the same, right?_

There was a few moments of nothing, but then Kurt got another message from Warbler13. This time a picture message.

The picture was of a boy, that certainly looked around Kurt's age. He was dressed in a navy blue and red blazer, with a tie to match. His dark hair was neatly parted, but there wasn't too much gel in it, so curls were still partly visible.

His eyebrows had to have been the mist triangular things that Kurt had ever seen, but it was them that drew attention to his eyes.

His eyes.

They were hazel, and shining, but the bright orbs had only intensified as the boy smiled in his picture.

Taking a few minutes to take it all in, Kurt double checked Warbler13's profile to check his relationship status. He really hoped he was single.

Thankfully, he was-but he knew that he had no chance of getting to know him properly now-after all-he had already sent a fake photograph. But it wasn't his fault.

The other part of the reason why he hadn't used his real photograph was because he was ashamed. Ashamed and insecure.

He still needed the friend though, and Blaine really did give him support, and he really did help him through some rough patches.

His computer beeped again.

_Kurt? Are you there? I didn't scare you or anything did I?_

He realised that he hadn't replied in well over 5 minutes and hastily typed out a reply.

_No, sorry, I just got distracted._

_Okay, that's good then. I've got to go offline now, because my brother needs the computer, but I'll be more than happy to continue this conversation over text if I give you my number?_

The next message Kurt got was a phone number. After spending a couple of minutes thinking it over, he saved the number into his phone under the name, Blaine, and sent him a text.

_Hey, it's Kurt._

_Oh, Hey Kurt!_

Kurt spent the rest of the night talking to Blaine-literally. He didn't realise he had done it though, until his dad came into his room the next morning to get him up for school.

His dad was surprised to see him already up, but Kurt managed to convince him that he had only been up for a few minutes. Burt seemed satisfied and headed back down to the kitchen.

_Blaine, you realise that we've been up all night, right?_

_Totally worth it though. Don't you think? I'm not even tired._

Kurt smiled at the fact that he was worth something to Blaine and sent him one final text to tell him he had to get ready for school.

Half way through the day, he received a random text from Blaine. It was a picture of him, in the same uniform he had been in yesterday, but he appeared to be in a large room with books on shelves behind him.

In the picture, he had stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes, pulling the silliest face imaginable and causing Kurt to burst out laughing in the middle of Mr Schue's talk on the upcoming sectionals. He quickly apologised, going red at the wink from Mercedes and typed out a text to Blaine.

This year they were up against a bunch of old people and an acapella group from Dalton Academy. The lesson finished early and he was quick to leave the choir room, Mercedes hot on his heels.

"So, white boy-who's this mysterious texter?"

"It's no one Cedes. Just some guy."

"Just some guy, hey? Well you tell this guy that if he carries on making you smile like that, he's gonna have to put a ring on it soon enough."

Mercedes walked away and left Kurt head out to his car. He had free periods now anyway, so any time he was able to avoid Karofsky-he took.

He did indeed tell Blaine about what Mercedes had said, a text which he quickly followed with a picture of his hand.

_Your hands look so soft._

Kurt blushed, glad that nobody was around to see it and started on his way back home. He didn't reply until he was out of the car, but Blaine had sent him another text.

_Too weird?_

_Not at all. I was just driving. Sorry._

Blaine sent him another picture. One of him pretending to wipe sweat from his brow, with the caption, _phew_ underneath it.

Then, Blaine sent him another text.

_Would you want to-maybe-meet up tonight? I know this sounds like I'm a total creep because we've never met before, but it could be somewhere public and you don't have to come alone if you want to bring your dad or whatever. Your profile said you lived in Lima-do you know a place called the Lima Bean?_

Kurt stood there, speechless as he processed the text. Blaine wanted to meet him.

On one hand, he could have been a creepy old man wanting to take advantage of him, but on the other hand, he had offered to meet in a public place, and said that Kurt could bring his dad along if he wanted to be extra safe.

Weighing up the pros and cons, he decided that the pros definitely outnumbered the cons, so he typed out another text.

_Sure. I'll meet you there at 6?_

_Okay. See you there._

"Hey dad? You home?"

"Sure kiddo, what's up?"

Burt Hummel stepped into the living room and Kurt explained to him all about Blaine and wanting to meet up with him later on. Burt was a little mad with Kurt for the talking to someone online part and a little concerned, but he was slightly re assured when he learned that Blaine hadn't wanted to meet Kurt alone and in a private place.

He reluctantly agreed to go along with Kurt, agreeing to stay at the next table, to keep an eye on him, and to make sure that he wasn't in any danger.

As Kurt caught a lift with Burt, he realised that Blaine wouldn't know what he looked like. He had lied about his picture. He just hoped that Blaine would understand.

They walked through the doors at 6 o'clock exactly. Kurt spotted someone who looked like Blaine and pointed him out to Burt, who went to sit at a table where he could see Blaine at all times.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath and slowly headed towards the boy in question.

He really did look like his picture. He was dressed in the same uniform, and was stirring a cup of coffee with one hand.

Kurt walked straight up to him and cleared his throat, "Excuse me? Blaine?"

Blaine looked up and Kurt looked into his eyes, only more powerful in person, "Hey-you must be Kurt."

Kurt was a little surprised. How had Blaine known, when he had lied about his picture?

"Yeah, but-how did you know? I mean, my picture was-"

"Fake? Yeah, I know. Please. Sit down."

He gestured to a seat in front of him and Kurt gingerly sat down.

"That picture that you sent me? It was of Cooper Anderson."

Kurt cursed under his breath, "You're a fan?"

"Not exactly. Cooper is-" He chuckled, "Cooper's my brother. When I told him about meeting you online and showed him the picture, he wanted to make sure I was safe when I met up with you, so-"

Blaine jerked his thumb behind him, where Cooper Anderson was sat at a table, a newspaper pulled close to his face, and sunglasses covering his eyes. Kurt chuckled, despite himself, "But weren't you mad when you knew that I'd lied?"

"At first I was, but then I thought we could meet, give you a chance to explain yourself."

Kurt nodded and told Blaine about feeling insecure, and how happy he felt when he had been talking to him. How glad he was when Blaine said that talking to him all night was worth something. By the end of it, Kurt had tears threatening to fall, and Blaine's own eyes were glistening.

"But, Kurt. I-I don't understand. Why would you feel insecure? You're beautiful."

"Wait-what?"

"Yeah. You are by far the most attractive person I have ever met. You have no reason to feel insecure or ashamed."

Kurt looked down, "I-thank you Blaine. That really means a lot."

"Well, now that we have the awkward meetings out the way, can I buy you a coffee?"

"Let me just go tell my dad that he can go home then."

"Actually wait, where is your dad?"

Blaine took Kurt by the hand as Kurt showed him to his dad. Burt looked up curiously when Blaine came to a stop in front of him and looked to Kurt to make sure he was alright. Kurt smiled, so Burt turned his attention back to Blaine.

"Mr Hummel, if it's alright with you, I'd like to take your son on a date."

Kurt just turned red and smiled widely when Burt nodded his head in agreement to Blaine, who matched Kurt's face and squeezed his hand.

He could only imagine how Mercedes would react.


	29. Shocking events

Tina and Mike Chang's break up was a shock to everyone, but it wasn't nearly as shocking as the events that followed.

Mike's dance school didn't start until a month after NYADA did, so while Kurt moved to New York to try and get into NYADA, Mike moved in with him.

At first, Kurt seemed a little hesitant-he hadn't been as close to Mike as he had been with Tina, so that could have been awkward, but Mike was Blaine's best friend, so he supposed that in that sense it could have been fun.

The first night they didn't do much, they sorted out the apartment and ordered a pizza from Dominos-well-Mike ordered a pizza, Kurt had a salad that he bought earlier in the day.

The second day was pretty much the same, but the third day, Kurt was shocked when Mike just randomly tried to kiss him.

"Mike? What the hell?"

"Sorry, Kurt. I just-I'm sorry."

"It's okay Mike-but I thought you were straight."

He scoffed, "Yeah. So did I. But recently, I've been feeling-things."

"Things?"

"Yeah. I told Tina that I thought I was bisexual, and she uh-broke up with me. I think she's telling people something else though,"

He paused as a sudden thought struck him, "Dude, we can't tell Blaine! He'd be heartbroken."

Kurt nodded, he didn't want to have any secrets from Blaine, but telling him that his best friend tried to kiss his boyfriend wouldn't go down too well, "Okay. But Mike, you realise that nothing more can happen after this, right?"

"Yeah. Totally, sorry Kurt."

"It's fine Mike, really."

Granted, the next few days were awkward between them, and the Skype sessions between Blaine and Kurt were a bit odd, but after a week Kurt and Mike were continuing like nothing ever happened.

Unfortunately, a late night party at Rachel's house had meant that Kurt and Mike had both been very drunk, and had both spilled the beans and confessed to what happened between them.

Rachel-being Rachel-immediately got on the phone to Tina, who told Brittany, who told Lord Tubbington-and then the New Directions the next day.

"Did you know that Mike is a half dolphin Blaine?"

"What?"

"Yeah. He totally is. Tina said that Rachel told her that Mike tried to kiss Kurt. That makes him a half dolphin, right?"

The choir room was silent. Blaine, not being able to take it, left the room wordlessly and called Kurt.

"Blaine! Hey! What's up?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did Mike try to kiss you."

"Blaine, I-I can explain."

"No. Don't bother."

He hung up the phone and headed straight for the gym. He didn't even bother to change his clothes before he pulled on a pair of gloves and started to batter the punching bag, trying to rid himself of the hurt, anger and betrayal that was bound to come back at another time.

Before he knew it, the bell signalling the end of the day rang and he knew it was only a matter of time before the football team would be there to start practice.

He hastily threw his gloves in the corner of the room and ran out of the gym before he could bump into anyone else-an encounter with one of the jocks was the last thing he needed.

Instead of one of the jocks, he bumped into Sam, "Dude! There you are! Where'd you go?"

"I had to do something. I've got to go Sam, but could you fill me in with what happened in Glee Club tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure thing man."

"Awesome. Thanks."

Blaine ignored all the texts and calls he got from Kurt and Mike-not able to face them in fear of breaking down in front of everyone-so he continued to work harder than ever in Glee Club, and was glad when nobody seemed to question him on why he wasn't speaking to Kurt-he couldn't deal with that.

Nationals rolled around and he was more than happy with his preparation. He may have been starting to miss Kurt a little, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind so he could perform with the rest of the Glee Club.

He was so determined to win Nationals that he didn't notice Kurt and Mike, sitting three rows back with Rachel and Santana.

But his determination seemed to pay off, because the judges had made up their minds and the New Directions had won Nationals for their second year running. They all celebrated back stage, but went silent as all heads turned to the door.

Mike and Kurt had just walked in behind Rachel and Santana. The atmosphere was tense and most of the Glee Club turned their heads to face Blaine.

"We just want to talk to you, Blaine. Please."

He nodded and followed them out into the hall, figuring that he could at least give them a chance to explain themselves, and he really did miss being able to talk to Kurt.

Mike started it, "Listen, Blaine. I'm really sorry about what I did. I was just confused about things, and Kurt was just there. He told me that nothing could happen after that and we agreed not to tell you about it because we knew you'd be heartbroken. I'm really sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Blaine. I know I should have told you before but I didn't want to lose you. We haven't been talking and I'm not sure if we're together or not, but if we aren't then I'd love to get back together with you, and if we are-then can we go back to how we were? I'm sorry Blaine."

"It's okay. I don't blame you Mike, I guess I was just a little angry."

"So? Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

Mike smiled in relief and the two bumped fists.

"And what about us?"

"I never should have stopped talking to you. Could we just pretend like nothing has happened?"

Kurt too, smiled, "I would love nothing more."


	30. Adam, Jealousy, and Klisses

Everyone knew that if Kurt ever broke up with Blaine, that Blaine would be heartbroken-and the other way around.

So that's why it came as no surprise to them that when Kurt broke up with Blaine before he left for New York, Blaine was a wreck. He couldn't concentrate as hard in Glee any more, he barely noticed when the jocks shoved him in the hallway, and he just brushed it off whenever Kitty would make snide remarks about his height or anything else.

Blaine had just gotten over the fact that he was no longer with Kurt when Kurt came back for thanksgiving. In fact-most of the past members of the New Directions came back. There was no doubt in Blaine's mind that he would be able to talk to Kurt without breaking down.

Well, at least there was no doubt in his mind until he saw the taller boy Kurt had walked into the choir room with.

Sure, Kurt had told him about Adam, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

The two ex-lovers avoided eye contact with each other for Kurt's entire stay in Lima, but the day after Thanksgiving, Rachel threw a party. Everyone was invited, old and new members. Mr Schue was invited to come along with Ms Pilsbury, and she even invited Coach Bieste. Of course, she didn't invite Sue, because she wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world.

Blaine walked into the party along with Sam. Sam was the only person that Blaine was close enough with to share his true feelings about Kurt, but really, he was glad he did.

Sam had come up with a plan so Blaine wouldn't have to show Kurt how bad he was feeling about the break up. The plan was to lie to Kurt and say that Blaine had also been on a date. That way, he wouldn't have to pretend to Kurt that he wasn't over him.

Sam and Blaine walked over to where Kurt was talking to his new boyfriend, He smiled awkwardly when he saw Blaine and Kurt's boyfriend stuck his hand out, "Hi. I'm Adam."

Great. How could he compete with a British guy?

"Blaine."

"Sam."

He shook both of their hands in turn. Blaine, wanting any chance he could get to talk to Kurt started the conversation, "So-how did you and Kurt meet?"

While Adam explained a long winded version of a story that probably could have been summed up with the simple phrase, "At NYADA." Blaine pretended to listen. After what seemed like forever, Adam finished. Sam had obviously been paying attention, "Oh-really? That's awesome. You know, Blaine's been on a date, too."

Kurt's eyes widened. The rest of the room-who had pretended that they weren't listening-watched on, as Kurt's facial expression morphed into one of pure jealousy.

"R-really? Blaine, why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine frowned slightly, "Because I didn't realise I had to."

"But I told you about Adam."

"That's because you're over me!"

"What?"

Blaine composed himself. He wanted to talk to Kurt, sure, but he had to put things straight first, "You're over me! Your new British boyfriend is proof of that!"

"Yeah? And what about your date?"

"There was no date!" He threw his hands up in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"What? I don't understand."

"I lied. I lied about the date because I didn't want to let you know how badly I want to get back with you. How badly I need you." The last sentence was uttered quieter than the rest.

Kurt took one look at Blaine's hazel eyes and realised why it was that he fell in love with him at Dalton. He moved closer to him and took his face in his hands, within seconds the two were locked in a deep kiss, and everybody else stood around them, mouths open. Some of the older members-who had been there since the beginning of Klaine-even clapped.

Nobody noticed Adam leaving the room, and they wouldn't.

Not until the party had died down

Not until much later on.


	31. Glee Live

In order to prepare for Sectionals, Kurt and Blaine had decided that they weren't going to sing, but were going to watch people sing instead.

They were with the Warblers, so under the control of Wes. When Blaine came bounding up to Kurt, two tickets in hand, he handed one to Kurt and pocketed one for himself.

"Glee Live? What's that when it's at home?"

"Oh it's this great thing with great people doing great songs by some other great people in great places."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriends obvious excitement, "Gee, well now that you put it that way, I'm glad I asked."

"Seriously Kurt, it's going to be amazing! Please come with me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well-not really-but Kurt! I have backstage passes! We get to meet everybody!"

Kurt chuckled and nodded his head sliding his ticket into his blazer pocket.

The show really was incredible. Blaine was right-great people doing great songs by some other great people in great places. Sure, two of the cast members may have looked and sounded exactly like them-but that had to have been a coincidence.

Right?

After the show, the handful of people who had backstage passes were ushered-well-backstage. Kurt and Blaine were in the middle of the line, but the minute that they entered the fairly large room, everybody turned to look at them, and the excited chatter came to a halt.

People from the audience just stood, looking from Darren and Chris, to Kurt and Blaine, and back again.

"Woah! This is like a mind flip or something."

"Hey Mark, go get Ryan-this is so cool."

The two people that Kurt thought looked like him and Blaine were stood open mouthed looking at the two teens. They got out from behind the table (well-Chris walked around to get to the other side of the table while Darren just rolled over the top), and headed towards them, standing next to them.

"Hey Chris! Look! I found someone as short as me!"

Blaine was grinning from ear to ear and whispered something pretty similar to Kurt. People from the audience and the rest of the cast were busy taking pictures and videos on their phones and cameras to notice Ryan walk in.

"Is Mark being serious? Or is this just another strange prank?"

"No, I'm being serious! Look-see."

He pointed to where the four were now standing, which prompted Ryan to walk over to Kurt and Blaine, feeling each of their faces in turn, before adjusting the hat on his head.

"Okay, forgive me if I'm being weird here, but-are your names-by any chance-Kurt and Blaine?"

"Um-if we say yes will you get done for witchcraft?"

"No way! They are!"

There were hushed murmurs amongst the people in the room, so Ryan took the opportunity to slip a card in Kurt and Blaine's hand, "Come visit me some time next week."

They nodded, too dumbstruck to even speak and held the card tightly, with their other hands still linked.

Their time backstage was limited, but they were able to spend it at the table with the cast while fans asked them questions about their lives and drew back, shocked when their answers matched those of the events from the show.

When it was time to leave, Kurt and Blaine were reminded about the visit to Ryan by the man himself and were followed by an excited group of people to their car. They waved goodbye to anyone who had said goodbye to them and Kurt started to drive.

They knew that the Warblers would want to hear about this when they got back, so Blaine made a mental note to tell them, before he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, the Warblers did indeed want to hear all about it. They had heard the stories online about what had happened, and were eager to hear them straight from the horses mouth.

"Wait, wait, wait. So he actually said that?""Yes, Nick. He actually said, I found someone as short as me."

"That's so cool."

"And that guy in the hat actually gave you a business card and told him to meet you there?"

He shrugged, "Yeah."

"Dude, you know what this means, right?"

"No. What?"

"You're gonna be on TV."


	32. Klaine at a Katy Perry concert

It was Blaine's birthday. He didn't expect it to be any different than any other birthday he had, but it was.

It was different than any other birthday because this year, he had Kurt.

He walked through the halls of Dalton, smiling a toothy grin that reached both ears, with the knowledge that he could walk down the corridors hand in hand with his boyfriend-yes boyfriend-and not be harassed because of it.

He pushed open the double doors and was met with the usual acapella, and upbeat version of happy birthday from the warblers, only this year, there was the added voice from his boyfriend, blending in with Blaine's closest friends effortlessly.

Once the group in front of him had finished he walked forward, and straight into the outstretched arms of Kurt, "Happy Birthday Blaine."

He accepted the kiss on the cheek, pouting in an adorable fashion when Kurt left it there.

Kurt simply winked at him and gestured to the group of Warblers behind him, and Blaine understood.

There would be more to come later.

The two only had a brief moment together before the rest of the Warblers came bounding over, and enveloping Blaine in a group hug. There were tears-so very close to falling-in his eyes as they pulled away, "Thanks guys. This really means a lot."

Jeff patted him on the back, "It's nothing man. Really. It's what you deserve."

He expected the group song to be his present from them, so to say he was surprised when Wes pulled two tickets from his jacket pocket, would be an understatement.

"These are for you, Blaine. We thought that instead of buying you gifts from each of us, we would buy you one as a group. We all put in a bit of money and bought these for you. The second one you can give to whoever you like, but-"

He broke off shooting a sly glance at Kurt, "We all thought that you would take Kurt. Happy birthday Warbler Blaine."

Blaine accepted the two tickets in his outstretched hand and stared at them, wide-eyed; in his hands were two front row tickets to Katy Perry-for the following night.

This time, he really did shed a tear-too overwhelmed with the happiness, and launched himself into the arms of Kurt, again.

He could barely sleep that night. He was too excited for the concert the next day.

Blaine caught up with Kurt before Warbler Practice, bouncing on his feet. They were going to run through their duet for Sectionals today, but Wes came up to them before they started and took them aside, "It's okay, Blaine. Why don't you and Kurt go get ready for the concert? You want to get there early right? Don't worry, we'll get Jeff and Nick to fill in for you today. Go have fun."

He didn't need to be told twice, so he nodded and rushed off with Kurt up to his dorm room, nearly tripping over a couple of the steps as he went.

But two hours later, they were both in the audience, their Dalton Uniforms long forgotten, as they chatted animatedly amongst other fans they had met in the line outside.

Finally, Katy Perry came out onto the stage and Kurt and Blaine, along with everybody else, erupted into loud applause.

The concert was amazing. Two full hours of non stop Katy Perry. When she left the stage, Blaine took great pleasure in joining in with the very loud, but repetitive request of more.

The cheers got even louder when she stepped back onto the stage, microphone in hand. She placed the mic in its holder in the middle of the stage and stepped up to it as a familiar tune started to play.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, a knowing look in each of their eyes. Blaine pulled his boyfriend closer to him, and held him tight as they stared lovingly at each other. Then, Blaine moved behind Kurt and settled his arms around his waist-neither one of them caring about anyone else but themselves.

They were so entranced by each other that they didn't even notice when the music stopped and everyone turned to look at them. A quick glance up at the stage told them why; Katy Perry was stood in the middle of the stage, staring at the two with a smile on her face.

"You see this, everybody?" She pointed to them, "Well this is love. They don't care what people think, and good on them. I'm sorry to stop the song, but what these two have is clear. They love each other, and I am so glad that they chose this concert to show it. So, thank you, boys. Thank you so much. That's all. Lets start the song again."

She nodded to the band, who began to play Teenage Dream again, but Kurt and Blaine were too busy blushing to notice.

After that, nothing could compare to the concert. Well-except for maybe a Katy Perry concert 5 years later where she recognised the two and called them out on stage.

Either way, that night, was a night to remember.


	33. Aspergers

**Prompt: Blangst fic where Blaine has any sort of mental disability and Kurt/Santana helps/is protective of him in school, Blaintana friendship in it would be awesome!**

**A/N: Okay, So I am not an expert on this, so I hope anything I've written doesn't offend anyone.**

* * *

If someone had told Santana when she started McKinley that during her senior year she would be helping Kurt Hummel's boyfriend, she probably would have laughed in their face and slapped them for being so stupid.

Yet, here she was.

She used to strut down the halls in her Cheerio outfit knowing that she had power over everyone. But since Blaine transferred, she had been different.

It was a shock to everyone that Blaine took a liking to Santana, because not many people could put up with her constant insults and snide remarks, but it was different with Blaine.

She was different with Blaine.

Kurt approached her the day after Blaine transferred and asked her to take it easy on him. It wasn't until they met at his audition for the Glee Club that she learnt why.

Blaine had Aspergers.

Of course she had to look it up when she got home because she had no idea what it was, but once she had a fairly good understanding of it, she was able to act more naturally around him.

Kurt and Blaine had met at Dalton, apparently he had got in because he was exceptionally gifted in music; Could play the guitar, piano and a number of other instruments.

Then there was his voice.

He didn't speak much to the rest of the group, but he would sit there for hours on end talking to Kurt and Santana.

She remembered reading online somewhere that sometimes, people with Aspergers tended to talk to only people that they liked, so knowing this about Blaine, it made her a little more protective over him.

She would walk him to his classes, ignoring the fact that she was almost always late for her own. If anyone was to even so much as look at him in the wrong way they would know about it.

But apparently someone didn't get the message.

Rick the-well, she didn't need to repeat that last part.

It happened when Kurt was running against him for Class President. He was always busy with his campaign, so Santana would often be left alone with Blaine-something which she didn't mind at all.

But when he didn't turn up to meet Santana at lunch, she knew something was up.

Furious and worried at the same time, she stormed out of the doors and looked around for him. When she couldn't find him outside, and he wasn't in the library, she looked in the only other place she could think of.

The boys toilets.

She had been in there enough times to make out with many boys that people had just learned to get over it, and paid no attention to her presence there.

She found him, hunched over one of the sinks, his sweater vest discarded on the floor and bow tie hanging loosely around his shoulders. His face was stained a fading red and bits of cold ice were dripping onto the floor.

She knew immediately what it was and her eyes narrowed. But before she could go on a rampage and seriously harm whoever was responsible (She couldn't kill them, because that would mean leaving Blaine and going to prison), she had to help him out.

She rushed to his side and began picking out the bits of slushie from his curly hair. Once he was slushy free, she lowered them both to the floor and pulled him onto her lap, threading through the curls, allowing him to cry into her.

"Who did it, B?"

"That Hockey guy."

Each word was said between sniffles, but Santana was able to catch the name.

"Hey, B? I have to go do something for a minute, okay? I need you to go into that stall over there and lock yourself in so nobody can get to you. I'll be as quick as I can, okay?"

He nodded and locked himself in the stall that Santana had pointed out while she left the bathroom.

He was left alone for what felt like forever and was able to think about how lucky he was.

Having Aspergers singled him out from a group. Being unable to tell if someone was interested in his conversation or not being able to recognise sarcasm made it extremely hard for him to trust people. Sure, he had had his music for most of his life, but meeting Kurt was the start of something new. It meant that he wasn't going to be alone for the rest of his life.

And then he met Santana. Kurt was great for comfort and everything, but Santana was his protection. He felt safe around her because although she could be mean to other people, she had told him enough times that she would never do that to him.

And he had found out recently that she wasn't too shabby at the whole comfort thing either.

After what felt like hours, He heard the bathroom door swing open, and the sound of footsteps entering.

"Blaine? It's me. Open up."

Sticking his head over the door first, he slowly opened the door to the stall and subconsciously moved closer to Santana.

"I've just texted Lady Hummel, and he agrees with me, because what we're going to do now is go back to my place, buy a load of chocolate, and watch Mulan."

Smiling for the first time that day, he allowed Santana to lead him to her car.

He knew that Santana wasn't really a massive fan of Disney, but he didn't say anything.

And if he saw the way Rick cowered in fear whenever he passed Santana, and raised a hand to cover is extremely red cheek?

He still didn't say anything.


	34. Proposals and Absent Parents (part 1)

Asking Kurt to give him another chance was one thing. Asking him to marry him? That was a completely different story.

That meant that Blaine needed to get the proposal absolutely perfect. He had to do it with the right song (because how could he not?). He had to make the speech incredibly special. He had to make sure it would get the 'Kurt Hummel approval'.

But most of all?

Most of all he had to involve all the right people.

He managed to get the New Directions involved. They had been a little sceptical at first, with the exception of Sam of course-he was all for it. But for some strange reason, after he sung them a song by the Beatles, all of their opinions had changed and they were all on board.

Not that he was complaining, of course.

Next step, in order to get the message of equality across, he needed Vocal Adrenaline. So along with the New Directions (and surprisingly enough, Mr Schue) he crept into their rehearsal time and again sang them a song. He saw Jake and some other boy doing some flips and knew in his mind that they were already agreeing to it.

Next on the list was the deaf choir. He hadn't been at McKinley when they all sang 'Imagine' but he could remember Kurt telling him how beautiful he thought it was, and how he loved the way that they all came together, so they were a definite group to ask.

Blaine had some knowledge of sign language, but he didn't comment when he noticed the remark about the McKinley nerds, because there was no doubt in his mind that after explaining his idea to them, they too would jump at the chance to be involved.

And jump they did.

Of course, they couldn't hear what they were singing, so Blaine and Sam (who Blaine had taught the chorus in sign language to) took no time at all in signing out the lyrics.

Next though, he had to get the Warblers involved. Obviously, without the Warblers on board, his whole idea was screwed, because he had planned to serenade Kurt where they first met. He and all the other show choirs once again performed the song to them.

Blaine didn't miss the way some of his friends from Dalton smiled at the sight of him, and for a moment, he felt a little pang of hurt in his chest at the fact that they had not spoken in a while, but they all seemed to get into the song.

Sebastian, instead of making some remark about how sexy Blaine had looked (like Blaine had thought he would), or how it was a shame that he was at McKinley and not Dalton (again, like he expected), smiled and agreed to help.

And Blaine was glad.

Glad because Sebastian could finally see what was clear to everyone else.

Blaine and Kurt were meant to be together.

So he had grouped together all four show choirs, as well as Mercedes, Rachel and Santana. They were in the middle of practising their routines, and Blaine, already knowing the choreography, stepped outside to meet Burt-after all, he wanted Burt's blessing. He needed to know that he wasn't mad at him for not listening to his advice.

"Hey kiddo, I got your text. What's up?"

"Well, Burt, I um, I wanted to ask for your blessing again. I know what you said last time, but I really think this will go down well with Kurt and I-"

"Woah, Blaine, take a breath. Okay? I've been thinking about what I said too, and I've changed my mind. I got a call from Sam a couple of hours ago and he filled me in. I want to help you Blaine. I want you and my son to get married some day, and who cares if you're young? Heck! Me and Elizabeth were only 22. Look, Blaine. I can see that you love my son, and I know that my son really loves you too."

"So, I have your blessing?"

He laughed and took his hat off his head, rubbing the bare skin, "Yes kiddo, you have my blessing."

And in all honesty, Burt didn't think that he had ever seen Blaine smile so much in his life.

Everything else had been sorted. Sam had the ring, everyone knew their parts, he had revised his speech over and over again.

But there was still something missing.

Well, a couple of someone's actually.

The phone rang out to voicemail yet again, and Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, "Come on mom, pick up."

He dialled her number again, this time a very tense and annoyed sounding Mrs Anderson picked up.

"What is it Blaine? Your father and I are in the middle of dinner."

"Actually mom, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Well go on then, Blaine. The pasta is getting cold."

"I uh-I'm going to propose to Kurt tonight, at Dalton-where we met. I have this whole thing planned out and everything's sorted, but I was just thinking that you should be there. Kurt's dad is on board and he's going to come, but I wanted to know if you and dad would be able to come. I know things haven't been the best between us over the past few years, but this is really important to me, and I want you to be there."

There was a brief moment of silence, "Don't be so ridiculous Blaine! You called me in the middle of dinner to ask me that? Of course we aren't going to be there. We have far more important things to be getting on with than this silly thing."

"But-"

Blaine couldn't get any further though, because she hung up on him. He did overhear his father asking her what he wanted, though, to which she replied, "nothing important."

Blaine's heart shattered. He only wanted his parents to give him the love and support that they had always given Cooper.

But a few hours later, when he stood proud in front of his fiancée, and held him close, he came to realise that he didn't need them anymore.

Because he had Kurt.

The Hummels were his family now.


	35. Overworked

**Prompt: Klaine never split up and Kurt never ignores Blaine but he's working himself too hard and the glee club have to call Kurt**

* * *

With Kurt being in New York, and Blaine being in Ohio, their Skype calls were becoming longer and more frequent, and the sadness grew inside of Blaine. He wanted Kurt to be happy, of course he did.

But he wanted Kurt to be happy with him.

So, while Kurt attended NYADA, Blaine did his best to make sure he would be able to join him there when he graduated.

He made sure he maintained a Grade Point Average of 4.0, and signed up for every club on the notice board.

He had something on every day of the week, which along with his position as Senior Class President allowed no time for himself. Obviously, he had time to Skype Kurt-he made time for that. But usually, during their Skype sessions, Blaine had some piece of homework in front of him.

It got to the point though, where the Glee Club became concerned. He would often turn up a few minutes late to Glee Club, because Coach Sylvester wanted the routine spot on, or because the sidekicks meeting ran over a little, but when he did turn up, he would slouch into his seat and tilt his head back, thankful for the short time he had to rest before Mr Schue arrived.

Sam spotted Blaine in the library on the Monday. He had his head on the desk, his eyes closed.

"Hey, dude-you alright?"

The younger teen jolted up, startled by Sam's presence, "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little dead to me, man. How much sleep did you get last night?"

Blaine yawned, "Not enough, I'm sure."

"Just take care of yourself, man."

It turned out that Monday, Cheerios had been cancelled-something about Sue being off with the flu (a rare event that happened once in a blue moon).

The next day, Blaine was the same in Chemistry. Marley tried to tell him to go home and get some sleep, but he waved her off, saying he was fine, and he couldn't miss that lesson.

The Wednesday, Sam held a Glee Club meeting in the auditorium, knowing full well that Blaine had some club to attend, "Alright, guys. This has to stop. We have to make Blaine see that what he's doing is killing him. Does anybody know why he's doing it?"

Tina raised her hand, "Maybe he's doing it because he wants to distract himself from the fact that Kurt isn't here."

Sam's eyes widened, "They're alright, aren't they?"

She nodded, and Sam smiled. Suddenly, he clicked his finger at her, "That's it! We'll call Kurt. Blaine's more likely to listen to Kurt, right?"

Multiple nods could be seen around the room, "Well, why don't we see if Kurt will fly down to speak to him. It can be a surprise."

When it was all agreed, Sam whipped out his phone and selected Kurt's number from the list.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? We need to tell you something."

By the Friday, Blaine was pretty much a dead man walking. He trailed in behind everyone else into the choir room, not even noticing the extra body in the room. Out of sight, Kurt shot Sam a look of Concern.

Kurt cleared his throat and Blaine's head shot up, "Kurt?"

"Well unless you know of anyone else with such an impeccable style of clothes."

He ran into Kurt's open arms and buried his head into the crook of Kurt's neck. Blaine closed his eyes, almost afraid that the minute he opened them, Kurt would disappear, nothing more than his imagination.

"Blaine, you have to slow down. Give yourself a break."

"But I need to get into NYADA. I don't think I can spend another year apart from you."

"You don't need to over work yourself though. Sam told me everything. I know you want to get in, Blaine but is pushing yourself to exhaustion really the best way to go about that?"

He shook his head.

"Exactly. I didn't think so. Now, I'm going to take you home, we're going to curl up on your bed and you're going to sleep, okay?"

"But what about Mr Schue?"

"If he has any problems with it, he can take them up with me, but I doubt he'll mind. Come on, you can sleep in the car as well."

Sam nodded his thanks to Kurt and placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder, "I'll see you on Monday, man."

"Thanks Sam."

"Any time, buddy. Any time."


	36. Broken Bone

**Prompt: Klaine and broken bones**

* * *

The amount of times Kurt had sat back and watched as Blaine leaped from one chair to the next, he often found himself thinking how much of a miracle it was that he hadn't hurt himself yet.

Doing it at Dalton wasn't that bad, because the chairs at Dalton were soft, cushioned. Doing it at McKinley was absolutely nerve wracking for Kurt, because Blaine would always be jumping onto the chairs, or hopping onto the piano.

They managed to get through Kurt's entire senior year without a single trip to the ER.

However, Kurt didn't tell Blaine that he was coming back to McKinley for a visit, so when he strode in through the door and saw Blaine with his arms in the air, stood on the piano, belting out the last few notes of some song, he smiled.

He stood in the doorway, arms crossed, one leg crossed over the other, and waited for his boyfriend to notice him.

Unfortunately, Blaine noticed him as he was coming towards the edge of the piano. He lost his footing and fell to the floor with a thud, followed by a loud crack.

Kurt ran over to him and his hands flew to Blaine's arm. He rubbed it in what he thought was a comforting manner, but drew it back when Blaine hissed and cried out in pain.

"Blaine? Blaine it's okay."

Mr Schue, who was crouched down next to Kurt had just finished talking on the phone, "Don't worry Blaine, the ambulance is on it's way. Try to control your breathing."

He nodded and attempted to draw in a breath. He failed however, when he let out a scream as he jostled his arm slightly.

Kurt and the rest of the New Directions could see why; Blaine's left arm was twisted at an awkward angle, he held it close to his chest with his right arm and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the pain.

Ten minutes later, two paramedics were ushered into the choir room. After noting down a few of Blaine's answers on a small chart, they strapped up his arm and loaded him onto a stretcher, carrying him out to the ambulance.

Kurt went in with him and promised to keep the rest of the club updated. The whole ride there was significantly quieter than it had been in the choir room-mostly due to the fact that Blaine had been given painkillers.

He stayed with Blaine throughout as much of it as he could, but when they put the cast on his arm, Kurt took that as the time to grab a coffee and text everyone else.

After looking at his watch and deciding that they would probably be done, he made his way back towards Blaine. He had to laugh as soon as he entered the room.

Blaine was sitting upright on the bed, his left arm covered in a light blue cast, supported by a darker colored sling.

"Look Kurt! They let me choose the color of the cast, so I chose blue! It matches your eyes, see?"

"Cute Blaine."

"I drew a bow tie."

Sure enough, in the middle of the cast was a shakily drawn bow tie. Next to that was a stick figure with a scarf, next to it was a smaller stick figure with a bow tie. The two were holding hands.

"Look, Kurt-it's us."

He had to smile at that.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I'm tired. Can I sleep?"

"Sure Blaine."

"Will you stay?"

"Always."


	37. Deaf Blaine

**Prompt: Deaf Blaine during "Shooting Star"**

* * *

Blaine had been deaf for most of his life. An accident when he was 3 had damaged his hearing permanently. So he had gotten used to it. He was able to sign with his parents, and Cooper. When he transferred to McKinley (because of his dad's job), not many people took too kindly to the new deaf kid, but he was glad that he couldn't hear the insults that were undoubtedly spurting out of their mouths.

Sometimes, not being able to hear things was a blessing, but other times, it only enhanced the fear.

And when Becky Jackson accidentally fired a gun-that was one of those times.

He was in the choir room with the Glee Club (He was able to join because apparently, having a show choir with a deaf team member worked really well in their favor) when it happened. One moment he was signing with Sam, the next he was being pulled down to the floor by the latter as everyone else in the room hid from view.

Blaine's eyes widened, and Sams grip around his shoulder tightened. He lifted his hands a little and made sure that Sam could see him,

_What's happening?_

_Nothing. It's fine._

Sam smiled in what Blaine thought was supposed to be a reassuring manner, but knowing that something was going on, and that he couldn't hear anything? That was not reassuring.

Around him, he could see his friends, tears in their eyes, shaking wildly. Marley was as close to Jake as she could get, and Ryder was staring down at his phone. But the thing that made Blaine sure that something was wrong was the fact that Unique and Kitty were holding hands.

He tapped Sam frantically on the shoulder.

_Sam, please. What's going on?_

_You're going to be fine, trust me._

But that's all he could do. He had to put all his trust in Sam because he couldn't voice his fears, he couldn't phone his mum to seek comfort in her.

He looked straight ahead and focused on the small metronome in the middle of the room. He watched as it swayed to the left and back to the right, and watched this repetitive motion.

As he did this, he couldn't help but imagine the noises it would be making. He imagined it to have an echo, a low, hollow sound.

But he didn't know what that would sound like.

And he never would.

He looked around the room once more, the blinds had been pulled down to hide the window from view, there was a set of keys dangling from one of the locks, and each one of the New Directions had tear stained faces.

Everyone apart from Sam.

Blaine knew he was doing it to reassure him, knew that Sam wanted to appear strong, so Blaine would trust him more.

Blaine appreciated that.

He tilted his head back, and closed his eyes so that he couldn't hear, but he couldn't see anything either, he could only imagine what was happening outside his little bubble.

Literally.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes to see Sam staring at him.

Are you alright?

He could only nod.

_Just stay calm, Blaine. It will be over in a few minutes._

And it was. A few minutes passed and suddenly Blaine saw hands being thrown in the air, saw everybody hugging. Mr Schue ran a hand over his face, and Sam pulled him in close.

Sam later told him all about the gun shot, and how scared everyone had sounded, how scared he was inside.

But Blaine bet that nobody was as scared as he was.

Because at least they knew what they were afraid of.


	38. Proposals and Absent Parents (part 2)

Blaine would have loved to spend more time with Kurt after he agreed to his proposal, but Kurt had to fly out to New York, so instead, they promised to Skype late that night and said their goodbyes.

"Do you promise to Skype me tonight?"

"Yes Blaine, I promise."

Smiling to himself he drove all the way home and had forgotten all about the conversation with his parents, but when he saw the absence of their car he remembered the whole thing.

He knew they were out now-they wouldn't be in if their car wasn't in the drive-but in a way he was thankful: Not having to look at them meant that he didn't have to think about how much they regretted having him.

He slowly toed upstairs and threw himself onto his bed, thrusting his elbows behind him and pulling out his phone from his pocket. Quickly pressing number 2 on his dial pad, he waited for the person on the other end to answer.

It rang once.

Twice.

"Hey, squirt! How did it go?"

"He said yes, Coop!"

"Really? Blainers that's amazing! I'm sorry I couldn't be there squirt, I don't think I would have made it home in time anyway."

"That's okay Coop, I think one of the guys videoed it anyway, I'll try and send it to you."

"What about mom and dad? How did they take the news?"

"That's uh-that's not important," He paused as he heard the doorbell ring and frowned, "Hey, listen, I've got to go-someone's at the door. I'll talk to you later though, yeah?"

"Sure thing squirt, bye!"

He hung up and padded down the stairs, his striped socks making no noise whatsoever on the carpet. Opening the door slowly, he wasn't sure what to expect, so his frown deepened when he came face to face with Burt Hummel (his future father in law, he thought proudly).

"Burt! Hey, do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

He opened the door wide enough for Burt to step through and showed him into the living room. Burt sat down on one of the sofas and waited for Blaine to take a seat.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks Blaine, I'm alright. Sit down Blaine, I'm not going to bite."

Blaine chuckled nervously but quickly sat down, "So what can I do for you?"

"Well, nothing really, I just wanted to come and see you. I noticed that your parents weren't there and I remember what you told me last year about your dad. I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm used to it by now, I suppose-it was probably a stupid idea asking them anyway."

"Well, I'm here for you if you ever need me son."

Blaine held back tears at the name Burt had called him, but managed to pull himself together enough to say, "Thank you, Burt. Really."

He shook his hand out to shake hands with him but Burt shook his head, "To hell with that! Give me a hug kid! You're a member of this family now. Officially."

Burt pulled him in for a tight hug and the two didn't pull apart, both of them smelling Kurt on the other.

They broke apart however, when they heard the door open. Blaine looked up but forced his head down when he saw his parents enter the front door. He looked back up, remembering that although they didn't show it, they were his parents and he had to show them at least some respect.

"Mom, dad. This is Burt Hummel."

The name rang a bell for the two Andersons and their expressions turned in disgust, "Oh. I see. Blaine. Kindly show this man out. I'm sure he has better things to be doing than talking to you."

Blaine moved to lead him out, but Burt frowned and placed a hand on his chest protectively, "Now just you wait a second son. Mr and Mrs Anderson, yes, Blaine here asked my son to marry him, and my son said yes. Now, I don't know about you, but I for one know that they are soul mates, and ever since my son came home after his first day at Dalton, I knew that they always would be."

"Mr Hummel, I don't appreciate your tone."

"And I don't even care. All Blaine wanted was for you to witness the second most important event in his life, but you couldn't even do that, I can't believe I didn't think of doing this sooner, but Blaine, go pack a bag, you can come stay with me and Carole for a few days, and after that, we'll take it from there. I'll wait in the car for you."

Burt left the house and slammed the door behind him. A few minutes later, Blaine had packed a bag and brushed past his parents, joining Burt in the car with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, what's up kid?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's just-nobody has ever done anything like that for me before. Thank you Burt."

"Any time kid."

That night he Skyped Kurt, the latter was a little confused as to why his ex was in his old room but once Blaine had explained what had happened, he felt a swell of pride at his dad's behaviour.

The next day though, the moment he stepped through the doors of the choir room, and after the congratulations from the New Directions, the subject turned awkward.

"Blaine where were your parents yesterday?"

"How come your parents weren't there?"

"Did you even tell them?"

"Guys, guys, leave Blaine alone, okay? This is obviously a sensitive subject for him, and if he doesn't want to answer, he doesn't have to, okay?"

"Thanks Sam."

Sam nodded at him, and clapped his shoulder as they all took their seats.

And sure, after that the atmosphere was tense, but it disappeared after a while, and they began to talk about planning Blaine's wedding.

And if you asked about the situation with his family?

Well…

Life was really great at the Hummels.


End file.
